


Blue Phoenix

by TheWaywardGospel



Category: The Mentalist
Genre: Anti-Hero, Domestic Fluff, Episode Remix, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Jealousy, Obsession, Possessive Behavior, Romantic Fluff, Stay for the smut, airstream appreciation, come for the fluff, slight angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-21
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:20:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 24
Words: 23,950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27041152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWaywardGospel/pseuds/TheWaywardGospel
Summary: Jane has spent the majority of the day on his couch behind her, occasionally interrupting her with questions or comments, but mostly they’re content to just exist in the same space.Season 6 and 7, cut apart, smashed around, and then reconstructed into my own monsterpiece.
Relationships: Patrick Jane/Teresa Lisbon
Comments: 28
Kudos: 109





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Jane has spent the majority of the day on his couch behind her, occasionally interrupting her with questions or comments, but mostly they’re content to just exist in the same space._
> 
> Season 6 and 7, cut apart, smashed around, and then reconstructed into my own monsterpiece.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This work begins at 6.09 "My Blue Heaven" and contains remixes of many of the episodes throughout season 6 and 7.
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the images used in this story.

Jane notices the brunette sitting across from him at his beachside café right away, mainly because he’s been noticing for the past two years. He’s always looking for her. But it’s not her (it’s never her) and yet it doesn’t stop him from wanting it to be her. He’s thinking about how much he wants it to be her as he’s staring and the woman (not the woman he wants it to be) notices. 

It’s been two years. In those two years he’s lived with her in his head, in his memory, in the contrition of his letters. But he needs more now. Kim is helping him to relive her memory and he feels desperate enough to hold on to whatever Kim can provide. He’s desperate and desperation makes him take off the ring. Then the next day, desperation makes him grab the napkin and start writing.

When he walks into that room in Austin, Texas and sees her again he realizes he was ready to beg to come back to her.

Jane pulls Lisbon into his arms and knows he would happily have put the shackles on himself. 

-

When Senior Special Agent Kim Fischer walks in, Jane’s certainly stunned, but he also wants to laugh a little bit. He’s so full of joy that he’s a little intoxicated with it. He keeps looking over at Lisbon to make sure she’s still there, he brushes his fingertips against her elbow, breathes in her light, sweet scent. He is well and truly euphoric. 

Jane wants to tell Abbott that the whole charade on the island was entirely unnecessary, but he needs to stick to the points on the napkin. 

He looks at Lisbon again and she’s smiling back, rolling her eyes at him. Happiness and anxiety are both playing across her face. She’s never liked uncertainty, but Jane adds the image to his mind palace regardless, desperate as he’s been for any piece of her. He pushes his foot against hers and she pushes back. He feels like the moon, content to just orbit around her.

Abbott trying to renege on their agreement dampens his mood, but he just has to look at her again and he’s moonstruck.

“You won’t need Lisbon, I’ve already assembled a team to work with you.”

Jane almost reminds Abbott that he’s killed before, more than once, but that’s kind of the problem here. Lisbon’s hand brushes against his arm and he remembers to breathe. He’ll make them bend.

He looks at her again.

He’ll make them break.


	2. Chapter 2

“Who is Kim? What the hell is going on Jane?” Lisbon asks once the others have left and they’ve allowed him a minute before they take him back to the fabled detention suite. She’s trying to establish authority like before, but Jane hears jealousy in her voice and sees hurt in the crease between her eyes. He’s selfish enough for her attention that it feels good for a minute, but it’s rioting with all the other emotions inside of him. He’s not a good man, but Lisbon knows that.

“I missed you,” Jane says again. An eyebrow rises in suspicion and he sighs. She learned his tricks a long time ago. Honesty is usually the only thing that sways Lisbon. “I met Kim on the island, but as Kim, not Agent Fischer. That’s a new development.” The look Lisbon gives him successfully conveys that she thinks he’s the biggest idiot in the world. He’s smiling so hard his cheeks hurt. “God, I missed you.” Jane grabs the arm of her chair and drags her closer. She swats at him. “I think Abbott was trying to remind me of that fact.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, watching his face, his eyes. She learned that from him and it makes him proud. Possessive. He reaches up and tucks a strand of dark hair behind her ear. Jane’s pushing into her personal space as much as possible.

“They were trying to bait a trap, but they couldn’t get the right bait,” he says, his fingers playing with the ends of her hair. She’s grown it long. “So they used what they could, hoping their prey was hungry enough.” He’s watching her eyes again and still sees doubt and rejection lingering. He doesn’t like that so he switches tactics.

“It doesn’t matter. Don’t listen to me love, I’m a beach bum now.” Jane smiles at her. “And I missed you.” He brushes his knuckles along her jaw. Her bowed mouth finally lifts again in a crooked grin and she smoothes a wrinkle in his faded suit jacket.

“I missed you too,” Lisbon says softly. It feels like he’s standing back on the beach, the warmth of the sun beating down on him.

“But you can’t force me out of my job!”


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of episode 6.10 "Green Thumb"

Lisbon hasn’t seen or heard from Jane in three months. Compared to two years, it’s not much, but after finally seeing him again it feels cruel. As he was being led out of that room in Austin he had grabbed her hand, held it to his lips. Not a kiss, more like penitence. “I’ll see you soon,” Jane promised.

He had promised, but it’s been three months. Sometimes Lisbon pulls out her box of letters, but she can’t open them anymore, can’t use their words as a balm like she could before. The letters she can finally write back to him are being returned as undeliverable since the FBI is still trying to bend Jane to their will and it just feels like another kick when she was already curled around a bleeding wound. So she just holds the box and is never sure if she means to toss it into the fireplace or not.

Cannon River is - well, just a place. A place that was as good as any other place, far enough from California to escape from the painful memories of the dismantled CBI and Patrick Jane and being left behind. It’s a 20 minute drive into the office every day on a two-way street. She passes the same cars. 

Henry isn’t in yet when Lisbon gets in so after stomping off her boots, she starts to brew a fresh pot of coffee at the little end cap table which serves as a breakroom and waiting area in one. The cold always works its way into her bones and she hates it, hates the fact that she can’t escape it. She stares at the coffee pot, letting her mind drift as the machine grumbles and boils and finally comes to life. There are no pressing matters to attend to, no team to assemble and coordinate, so Lisbon decides she’ll spend the day out on patrol after she’s finished some quarterly reporting and gone through her email. She did promise Grace an update.

Henry comes in a few minutes later and shares a few comments about the weather with her since it’s the only topic there is in the morning, and the humdrum officially begins. When she moves on to the paperwork, Lisbon also discovers the office is only equipped with one goddamn stapler, which is of course busted. Lisbon didn’t even know staplers could be busted. She gives it up as a cosmic joke and starts to finally type out an email to Grace. 

When Agent Fischer walks in, Lisbon’s been typing and deleting the same sentence for 10 minutes. Fischer is smartly dressed and looks like she wears the big city around her like a cape, all poise and confidence in Lisbon’s small country office. Lisbon feels very aware of her stiff, thick uniform in comparison. “It’s adorable,” Fischer says as she looks around. Lisbon doesn’t want to feel any certain way about Agent Fischer. She wants to be calm and collected and treat the woman professionally. But Jane essentially stripped her of those skills years ago. She’s had to learn how to feel in layers, how to operate with the currents. She knows Fischer (“ _Kim?_ ”) has a piece of Jane that she doesn’t get to know. But she also knows the woman was acting in her capacity as an officer of the law and that’s something that Lisbon will always respect. It lets her find her own composure. 

“Agent Fischer, what brings you to Cannon River?” She indicates the seat across the desk and waits for Fischer to sit. Lisbon already knows the answer of course, nerves erupting in her stomach, and she’s angry that just the promise of his name makes her feel so much. She sighs and forgives Jane with her next breath like she always does and tries to harness her anticipation. She can’t. “How’s Jane?” Dammit.

“He is still in detention. He’s being kept in isolation by design, until we can reach a...resolution.” Fischer seems to be choosing her words carefully.

“By design? You mean until he does what you want?” Lisbon scoffs.

“We want to help him out.”

“You want to use him,” Lisbon responded immediately, her words carrying a green-monster edge at the idea that the FBI (that Fischer) could help Jane when she couldn’t. That he may even want their help over Lisbon’s.

Fischer watched her. “Is that so bad?”

“In case you haven’t noticed, Jane is hardly federal agent material.”

“Was he state agent material?” Fischer responds.

Lisbon doesn’t take the bait. “No, not really, but he wanted to be there.” He had wanted to be her partner.

“And while he was there he stopped the ten year reign of a mass murderer and exposed a society of corruption in law enforcement that spread halfway across the country.” Lisbon could hear the hint of admiration in her tone, as much as Fischer tried to hide it. She was a little old for a schoolgirl crush. Or maybe Lisbon was. Either way, she wasn’t enjoying this conversation.

“That didn’t exactly go by the books, did it?”

“We know how Jane works. And we know he’s a risk. But we can’t ignore the upside. He closed every case you were ever assigned.”

“Yeah, he had help,” Lisbon insists, not wanting to be overlooked anymore. Fischer smirks at her and Lisbon realizes too late that this time she's taken the bait.

“Which is why I’m here,” Fischer replies smoothly, but the smile quickly drops back off her face. “There are national security issues at play and Jane won’t work with us unless we meet his demands. The FBI is asking for your assistance.”

“Jane has too much pride to back down. You have to meet one of his demands.”

“One of his demands was you.” Lisbon doesn’t think she’s imagining the skeptical look in Fischer’s eyes.

“Meet another one,” Lisbon responds wearily. She doesn’t like the fact that she is a bargaining piece, doesn’t like being on the outside again, doesn’t like that Jane is so far removed from her and she seems to have no control over anything anymore. It feels like the only way she can take back all these far-flung pieces of herself is to turn her back on all of it, Jane included.

“The FBI is formally requesting your presence in order to assist us with this situation, and the clock is ticking.” Lisbon sees Fischer’s jaw tense as she leans back in her chair. “Is your work here so pressing that you can’t take a break to help your country?” Lisbon understands the implication of Fischer’s question. It’s Jane that they need and because he’s a conceited child, he’s making ridiculous demands while he throws a tantrum. They want her to discipline him and then leave. As if she was ever able to reign him in. 

She laughs at herself because she misses him so much. But she won’t back down, Lisbon can be just as stubborn as Jane. 

“I’m sorry Agent Fischer-” she starts, but Henry knocks on her door at just that moment to let them both know that Officer Phelps is available to run to K-mart for a new stapler and Teresa Lisbon’s life is officially a joke.

“Well, once you’ve gotten the stapler situation under control, maybe you can head down to Austin for something more mundane?” Fischer taunts. Lisbon tries to keep herself from fidgeting, tries to keep her frustration in check. Her life is not dictated by Jane’s temperament or Fischer’s judgement.

She still brushes a nonexistent hair from her face like a twitch.

“Is there a reason you came here in person to make this request? You couldn’t just pick up the phone?” Lisbon lifts her desk phone off the receiver in demonstration and the faint dial tone echoes in the sparse office, mocking them both. Fischer seems caught out by the question, and looks around trying to gather her thoughts. Lisbon knows what she wants to discuss, the topic of Fischer’s thoughts, and the reason she had sat on a 4 hour flight and come in person. It’s always about him. 

“Why does he refuse to cooperate?” Fischer’s nostrils flare. “How do I get him under control? We’ve offered him several accommodations, and he tosses them all back. What does he think he’s going to accomplish?” She doesn’t wait for Lisbon to respond. “His demands are ridiculous. He’s been in confinement for months, a sane person would,” she cuts herself off, trying to reign herself back in, but Jane has that effect on people, “he’s - he is irrational, deluded, and frankly I _do_ question if he is more trouble than he’s worth. Maybe we’ve miscalculated his value.” She finally pauses and looks at Lisbon , daring her to respond. This is clearly Fischer’s real opinion and not the federally laid out argument from moments before, regardless of any admiration she may feel. “I was with him on that island. I think his talents are exaggerated and the FBI is about to be made a fool of.” 

The reminder of Fischer’s time with Jane still stings, but Lisbon manages to smirk. Her man-child of a partner would be proud. “You saw a man released from his demons on that island, not _Patrick Jane_ taking up the chase,” she rebuffs. “But he still has his pride and it wouldn’t be the first time Jane chose prison over pardon. He’ll definitely make fools of you, but trust me, he closes cases.” She could see the other woman struggling with frustration, trying to figure out some missing detail.

“Were you sleeping with him? Is that how you kept him under control?”

Lisbon freezes. Fischer also looks shocked, her eyes wide.

It isn't the idea that's shocking. There were always whispers behind her back, especially after some of Jane’s more televised stunts, but no one would ever dare - Teresa Lisbon had always been respected, and even when she had lost respect, she had always had her team at her back. That's all gone now, but she is not an insect to be stepped on. And she is certainly not going to be ridiculed by _Kim_.

“Excuse me?” Lisbon whispers back coldly.

“I, I’m sorry,” Fischer stammers, “that was completely inappropriate. I didn’t-” she closes her eyes and pauses. “Chief Lisbon, the FBI requests that you report to the Austin field office promptly.” She retrieves a folder from the bag at her feet and places it on Lisbon’s desk. “All the necessary details and case notes are in there. You can direct any further questions to Supervisory Special Agent Abbott. I’ll leave you to the rest of your duties.” She stands quickly, ready to leave.

“You do that. And for the record,” Lisbon says to her retreating form. Fischer looks back. “I never had control over Jane.”

Fischer opens her mouth to respond, but stops, turns, and leaves Lisbon’s office.


	4. Chapter 4

Jane looks up from his book when his door opens and suddenly Lisbon is there, in his space again, as real as anything. It makes him feel like a religious man.

He discards the book and stands to meet her. “A visitor,” he says, gathering up her hands to hold hostage, reading her face and the slump of her spine. “But not a willing one based on posture,” he crouches slightly to catch her eyes, holding her small hands against his chest, wanting to hoard as much of her as he can until he’s won this battle of wills with his jailors.

Lisbon straightened her spine and narrowed her eyes at him in retaliation. “That’s a little better,” he mocks, tangling his fingers in hers.

“It’s good to see you,” she admits, not unlike a petulant child. He can tell she feels like she’s being toyed with, but it’s a short-term problem that he is working to fix. In the meantime, he’s going to claim as much of her attention as possible. “How are you holding up?” she glances over at his stack of books and cups of tea. Jane softly squeezes the fingers he’s holding prisoner, demanding her eyes back on him. When she’s looking, he smiles at her and leans in. Her eyes widen, watching, but she doesn’t move away. 

“Better now,” he whispers and presses his forehead to hers, resting there. Any tension that’s built over the last few months melts away when she presses back and her eyes slip closed. Lisbon doesn’t question this new physicality they have shifted into. He didn’t expect she would, remembering the way they cleaved to each other in that lonely, windswept neighborhood in Nevada. He would bet that she doesn’t even realize that they’re rocking together just slightly. He slows his breathing down and sure enough she eventually syncs up with him. It’s perfect, hypnotic. Jane wants to stay like this forever, in this six-by-six detention suite, just breathing with her.

“I hear you're causing trouble,” Lisbon murmurs and breaks the spell, but also not surprising. Jane steps back but doesn’t let go of her hands. Instead, he pulls her over to the single bed and tugs her down to bounce on the thin mattress beside him. “Jane!” she shrieks and he laughs.

“Want me to read to you?” He indicates a worn copy of Jung on the windowsill, spine cracked and title faded. She gives him a doubtful look and he smiles wider. “It’s riveting, I promise.” Lisbon rolls her eyes, experience telling her not to believe anything he tells her.

“Come on, Jane. What’s going on, huh? Why are you dragging your feet, caveman?” She slips one of her hands free and scratches her nails through the scruff on Jane’s face, which he finds absolutely divine and makes him hum in satisfaction. She scrunches her nose in amusement and he knows he'll never get enough of her. Jane had kept the beard because he knew Lisbon had truly liked it despite the sarcasm. And he wants to please her in any way available to him right now.

“We don’t bend to tyrants darling, we have to stay strong. You know what incarceration is like.”

“I really don’t,” she drawls.

“There’s no need to pretend Lisbon, we’re both in the same predicament.” His free hand finds its way to the ends of her hair, and he twirls a stand around his finger.

“How is that? I have a home and a respected career. You’re locked up for murder,” she argues back.

“Eh, splitting hairs,” he tugs lightly on the curl and then lets it go, “we’re both trapped.”

“How am I trapped?”

“You live in Washington,” his tone conveys the horror of that statement well enough.

“I love Washington!” she nearly squeaks. “High voice,” he catches her and she smiles crookedly at him before she can stop herself. The silence is comfortable, companionable as they watch each other, assessing.

Lisbon breaks first. “Come on, Jane. Stop being so stubborn. They’re offering you a ‘get out of jail free’ card.”

He sighs in exasperation. Abbott and Fischer had tried to argue the same point. “You make that sound like a good thing.”

“Isn’t it?” Lisbon’s perplexed. He looks at her and makes sure she is looking back at him, really looking, when he answers. 

“Not on their terms. If I can’t live on my terms, I’m in prison anyway.” He holds her gaze. It’s something he’s had to repeat to her over the years, and apparently he’ll need to keep saying it. The idea of her value, especially to him, seems to be something she is resistant to or that she doesn’t understand, confusing it among the scars and memories of an abusive, alcoholic father and a violent career choice. She still won’t believe what she meant to him while he chased monsters. Or what she meant to him on his island. Or what she means to him still. She is the first of his terms and the only one that really matters. He can hear the click of her throat before she clears it and looks away. As if on queue, she is putting up walls and he smiles sadly at his dependable soldier.

“Well not today. The FBI dragged me here and they’re not gonna let me go home until you help them with the case. So get your ass up and let’s go,” she orders, using their joined hands to pull at him until he stands up from the bed with her. However, before she can move away he tugs at her hand until she grudgingly smiles back at him, a mixture of affection and irritation. He smiles in return and lets her hand go in favor of hooking two fingers through her back belt loop, marching out the door behind her.

“Federal officers coming through!” he announces, waving off the guard at his door.


	5. Chapter 5

Kim Fischer is about ready to throw in the towel. She won’t, she’s worked too hard for this, but Patrick Jane makes her see red. 

She hates when she does not have control and Jane has completely taken it away. She was so sure she had him figured out after spending the day with him on that island. He was soft, kind, even whimsical. She could see the pain that he carried with him, but he seemed to be at peace with it. She figured the confidence scams had mostly come down to luck and opportunity. He was someone who knew how to take advantage of a situation - useful but not extraordinary. She found that she liked 'Patrick' for all of his sweetness and sincerity. Managing him when they brought him back to the states would be easy. Enjoyable, even. 

Now she understands that she saw whatever character he wanted her to see.

At this point it’s probably a good idea to talk to someone and get a new perspective. She goes to Cho. 

She respects Cho. He’s straightforward and honest to a fault. Despite the shadow of the CBI that follows him, or maybe even because of it, he stands tall among his peers. She’s hoping he’ll help her find some kind of insight to get a handle on her Jane situation. 

They head to a regular walking path outside the building, charmingly lined with trees and benches at regular intervals. She walks in step with Cho. It’s balmy out, but still nice. “Abbott and I went to Brooklyn last night. There was a body on the roof. Jane was right.” She hates to admit that, hates even giving him an inch now. It feels like nails on a chalkboard, teeth-clenching, and she can always picture his smug face. It enrages her, but lights her up at the same time. The jittery nerves leave her very confused.

Cho doesn’t seem surprised by the update and he keeps his stride long and even. “He usually is. You get an ID?”

Fischer jumps back to the conversation. “We’re waiting on forensics, but it appears to be Mrs. Schneiderman’s psychic...just like Jane said,” she grits out again. “The director wants me to bring him back on the case.” She hates it, hates it, hates it. And at the same time, Fischer is drawn to him. The island-Patrick and the stateside-Jane are two completely separate men and she finds them both intriguing. And infuriating. 

“That’s a good call.”

Fischer huffs. This is what confuses her so much. Is she the only one who’s upset by the egg on her face? She doesn’t understand how they are all so accepting of Jane’s behavior. Lisbon, Cho, hell even Abbott - they all just...accept it. Well, not her. Patrick Jane needs to be taken down a peg and brought to heel. They’re the FBI, for god’s sake. “He made fools of us,” she reminds him. It feels ridiculous to have to point this fact out.

Cho’s stoic mask melts slightly into a smile. “It won’t be the last time.” Fischer doesn’t believe it - Cho is laughing. And is apparently fine with the fact that Jane will continue to flagrantly disregard their authority. Fischer is angry that no one seems to be reacting logically to this. Jane is a con man, a manipulative, egotistical criminal who has already killed several men. And she should just accept that he can walk around freely and scoff at her, like a feather in his cap? 

“How do I get him under control?” she snaps.

Cho finally stops and looks back at her, seeing her tight shoulders and clenched fists. He makes a judgement call. “You don’t. Jane is what he is. He’ll use you to turn every situation to his advantage.”

“So what would you suggest I do?” she pushes. There is a solution to Jane. Fischer knows there has to be.

“Use him to your advantage. And when that doesn’t work,” he turns and starts walking again, “call Lisbon.” Fischer waves him off and sits on a bench a few steps away. She _had_ asked for his opinion, even if it ended up not being what she wanted to hear. But he has reminded her of something else that hasn’t stopped worming around her brain. Her preoccupation with Jane meant that she had begun studying Teresa Lisbon as well. It is clear now that Lisbon had been telling the truth - she did not have control over Jane. But the dynamic between the two still has Fischer...unnerved.

Jane watches Lisbon like prey, possessively and with an intent that makes Fischer want to shiver. She had even been concerned for Lisbon in the beginning, afraid she was being manipulated or taken advantage of, except she had taken a look at Lisbon’s file and found that Lisbon was not a woman to be controlled. And she didn’t back down when Jane pushed. She pushed back. Fischer had tried that approach too, but it didn’t have the same effect. Where Jane seemed to light up with Lisbon, he had shut Fischer and the FBI out entirely.

During the course of her investigation into all things Patrick Jane, Fischer had read through several of their old CBI case files. McTeer/Carmen, Rachel Bowman, Tommy Volker, and of course Red John and the Blake Association - unless she had been reading the actual case files, she wouldn’t have believed it. Violent, outlandish, and impossible machinations all of them, but they still didn’t explain why Jane trailed after Lisbon, demanding her singular attention almost constantly. Almost 10 years they had spent hunting down a prolific serial killer, dismantling a corrupt society, and rooting out the criminal underbelly of California. Despite all that, when they stood in the same room, no one and nothing else seemed able to exist for them. 

Fischer found it selfish, unrealistic, and highly objectionable. They were supposed to be professionals, not Romeo and Juliet. But that thought also made her feel jealous and bitter. Was she really trying to understand why Jane was so obsessively focused on Lisbon? Or why he wasn’t focused on her? She resented the whole thing. 

She thought back to the accusation she had made in Cannon River. Lisbon’s reaction struck her as honest enough, which meant that there had not been a sexual relationship between the two. But if that was true, then Fischer was even more confused. They were much more attached and physically aware of each other - as Fischer had witnessed - than was usual for strictly-professional colleagues. 

Jane was of course attractive, it would be foolish of her to deny that fact. With his golden curls, blue eyes, and blinding smile, his ability to mentally bend and manipulate others was almost overkill. If she was being honest with herself, his features had startled her when she had finally located him in that café. _Beautiful_ had popped into her head before she could push it out for being silly and naïve. But Jane really was almost mythically beautiful.

But Lisbon herself was maybe just as much of a contradiction now that Fischer was really considering it. She was small, dark, and fae, but almost constantly armed and able to put any assailant on the ground. From her brief interactions with Lisbon, she seemed to be upfront and honest like Cho. But there were also times when Fischer had noticed her standing still and silent, just watching and assessing a room. So maybe there was something like a predator in little Lisbon as well. 

Fischer shook her head in frustration. In any case, she was more determined than ever to find her own solution to the problem that handling Jane presented. She could do better than resorting to ‘calling Lisbon’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wasn't a huge fan of the introduction of Kim Fischer to the show. But she wasn't a bad character, so I used her mostly to observe the relationship between Jane and Lisbon with some satisfying petty jabs thrown in. =) 
> 
> I DO NOT own any images used in this story.


	6. Chapter 6

Lisbon has been dealing with a tension headache since they boarded in Austin. She hoped to use the flight to rest and regroup, but Jane insisted on sitting next to her instead of Cho or Fischer, trapping her in the confines of the middle seat and he won’t stop with his inane comments. She knows what he’s trying to do. He’s trying to goad her into acknowledging him and engaging with him. But she won’t, she wants to seethe in silence. She’s earned it. 

“I wonder when they’re bringing the snacks, I’m starving.” Jane looks up and down the aisle, then over at her. She doesn’t give in. She lets the minutes pass.

“We should get something to eat when we land. You haven’t eaten since breakfast.” She can feel his eyes on the side of her face. _Don’t_ she repeats in her head. 

“Oh look they have SkyMall,” he says, leaning forward. She catches his sideways glance at her. “Skymall,” he tries again. _Don’t do it_ she warns herself as she grips the armrest.

Jane sighs. “Ok, Lisbon, what’s the matter?”

“You.” Dammit. Why can she never win against him? But if Jane wants to have this out here, Lisbon’s going to speak her mind. She’s going to be logical and she’s going to put her foot down, for good this time. 

He looks at her searchingly, reading a thousand different things. She’s learned, or rather Jane has taught her over the years, that microexpressions can’t be controlled. Undoubtedly, he knows she’s angry and hurt, but that doesn’t mean Lisbon has to give away everything. “Was it that comment I made in the bullpen? Because I think it’s a really good theory.” Of course he’s trying for charm. It’s his default. Sometimes Jane likes to forget that she’s spent just as much time with him as he’s spent with her. 

The memories of that time hurt and as much as Lisbon has tried to push those thoughts aside over the past few days, she can’t. “No, I don’t care about that.” She turns in her cramped seat to face him. If his actions are going to make her feel like this, she might as well show him, make him deal with it as well. “You ran away again Jane.” The wound opens again as soon as the words are out of her mouth. Her throat feels dry and clicks when she tries to swallow, but she manages to hold his gaze. “Not from the FBI, you ran away from me.”

His eyes are wide. She’s not a psychic, but she can see that he’s shocked. He really hadn’t thought his stunt through. Or at least, hadn’t thought about the impacts to her. Lisbon shouldn’t be surprised, but she’s still disappointed to realize she had thought it would be different this time. 

Jane blinks a few times. “Yeah, but I ran back,” he states, like that was the obvious conclusion. 

“How was I supposed to know?” Lisbon snaps. “I thought you were gone again forever.” The words fall out of her mouth, but she keeps her face hard. It’s another thing she’s learned over the years. Sometimes the fastest way to communicate with Jane is to just let him absorb all the details on her face and in her eyes. And then it hits her - of course, that is the problem. All these pieces of herself that she’s missing, she let him take them. And she doesn’t know how to get them back. 

Jane looks away. Lisbon does as well and notices there’s a kid watching them from the row in front. His wide eyes remind her of Jane. Everything for the past two years has reminded her of Jane. She’s suddenly very tired and her headache is throbbing behind her eyes. 

“Okay, you’re right. I-I’m sorry, Lisbon. I didn’t think about you,” he says softly. She had already known that, but it still hurts to hear him say it. He had forgotten about her. She’s entirely forgettable for him. She wants to be done. Done with this case, with the FBI, and with Patrick Jane. Laughably, she misses Cannon River.

“Well, you rarely do,” Lisbon replies. 

Jane turns back to her sharply. “That’s not true,” his voice is louder now. Lisbon spares a thought for Cho and Fischer and knows she’ll be embarrassed to meet their eyes later. “I made you one of my demands,” he insists. “I’m not joining the FBI unless they make you a job offer.” She knows he expects her to be moved by this. And as much as she hates to admit it right now, she is. But it’s like a band aid on a severed limb.

“That’s my point,” Lisbon argues. “What makes you think I want to work with you again? You are difficult and exhausting, and maybe I don’t want to put the rest of my life on hold to be your sidekick.” Jane huffs in irritation, which serves to anger her further. “Have you ever even thought about that?”

“No,” he snaps. Then calmer, “No, I hadn’t considered it.”

She feels vindictive now. “You think you know what’s good for my life, but you haven’t been a part of my life for two years.” She pauses because she wants the implication to be that she’s moved on from him. They both know she hasn’t, but she hopes it makes him think. “So let’s get this case wrapped up so I can go home.”

Lisbon thinks that’s the end of it, she can stare across the old cowboy sitting next to her and use the window as a distraction. Thankfully the man’s weathered face is completely slack with sleep so she’s spared the further embarrassment of having to meet his eyes. 

She’s startled a few minutes later when Jane grabs her wrist. She looks down at her lap in shock. His hand is tightly cuffed around her. When she looks up, his eyes are hard and focused on her. 

“No,” is all he says. She waits for more, but that’s it. He’s still watching her though, reading her even though she wishes he would stop, she wishes that she could close the door on his mental acuity. 

“No? What do you mean _no_?”

His jaw tenses before he leans even further into her space. “I mean no. You don’t just get to leave at the end of this. And yes, I - I know,” he cuts her off. “You’re right, I’ve left before.” Jane looks at her imploringly, trying to tell her something. She’s not sure what, which isn’t helping whatever stupid argument he’s trying to make right now. “But that’s not what this was. I can’t explain everything right now-”

“Of course you can’t,” Lisbon snaps, but he keeps talking over her.

“-but I will. And I ran,” he leans even closer and lowers his voice finally, “so they wouldn’t take you away again.” The familiar smell of him, some kind of spicy mint, helps soothe her headache. She refuses to acknowledge that. 

Jane hasn’t let go of her hand.

“That doesn’t make any sense,” Lisbon whispers. She wants to say _they didn’t take me away_ but she can’t.

Jane breathes out and heat brushes against her collarbone. “Abbott knows it’s the only real weapon he has and he’ll keep using it.” He pulls her hand over the armrest, towards him. “I had to make sure he couldn’t use that move anymore. And what I _meant_ before is that I didn't think you would be afraid I wouldn't return. I will always return to you, Teresa.”

And just like that, he’s taken the steam right out of her. 

Lisbon rolls her eyes to break the tension. He’s always thinking two steps ahead. She doesn’t want to reward him for this, but she can’t help it. “Well? What did you do?”

He grins his cheshire smile and Lisbon just barely stops herself from smiling back. “Stop it. I don’t forgive you,” she insists. 

“Yes you do,” he replies immediately. She sucker punches him with the hand he’s still holding and then tries to pull it out of his grasp, but instead Jane holds on tighter and locks their fingers together.

“Hey.” He lifts their entwined hands and she looks up at his prompting. “They’re not separating us again,” he says as he presses a kiss against her fingers.

Her breath catches in her chest and her whole body feels tight. He can’t make promises like that to her. It’ll break her when he can’t keep them.

“Come here.” Jane pulls on her arm. Lisbon resists on principle despite having already given in. “Come on,” he scolds lightly. She huffs, but gives in and tucks her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He rests against her and she can feel the soft vibrations when he hums contentedly. He’s so warm and her headache has finally let up. She breathes peacefully.

“So what’s there to do in Cannon River?”

“Shut up.” She can feel his smile.

Lisbon wakes a few hours later when the plane begins to descend and their hands are still clasped together.


	7. Chapter 7

“Oh, enjoy your mail. I’d read it before tomorrow morning,” Jane tells Abbott as he walks out of the man’s office. Lisbon’s flight leaves at 9am tomorrow and Jane intends for it to be her last trip to Washington so that she could gather her belongings.

He sees Lisbon waiting by the elevator, hands shoved in her front pockets and her walls shored up. She doesn’t turn to look at him when he steps up beside her. His federal escorts stand a few steps back, giving the illusion of privacy.

“So much for that separation, huh?” Lisbon says. Her voice is raspy and she is speaking to the elevator doors, with her back straight and her head forward. For a second, she looks like CBI Special Agent in Charge Teresa Lisbon and his heart hurts with nostalgia. But Jane doesn’t want to go back. And he doesn’t want her to leave thinking what he knows she’s thinking.

“It’s all under control sweetheart.” Her head whips around, her eyes wide. “Trust me please? It’s all under control Teresa.”

The elevator doors open and Jane steps on, followed closely by his guards. Lisbon doesn’t respond and she doesn’t follow him on, but he doesn’t let go of her gaze until the doors have closed.

-

Three days later, Jane’s lazing on his cot and he doesn’t bother to open his eyes when Lisbon walks back into his detention suite.

“Alright.” He smiles and hums at her loud interruption. “You did it this time. You brought the FBI to its knees.” The mattress shifts under her weight as she sits beside him.

“Did I?” Jane laughs and leans up on his elbow, watching her like a big cat.

“And they conceded to all your demands. Every Single One,” Lisbon emphasizes. She’s forced to remember their conversation on the plane and his promise at the elevator and admits defeat. “How did you do it?”

He’s got a Christmas grin on his face, excited to pull back the curtain for her finally. “Well, remember that thumb drive we found in Bertram’s wine cellar?”

“The encrypted database?” Lisbon actually had forgotten, lost in all the other events that unfolded during that time.

“It’s a list of Blake Association members. I used it as leverage.”

She’s lost now. “But we never broke the encryption.” Although she wouldn’t be surprised if he had done it on his own. Impressed - he never failed to impress her - but not surprised. 

Jane leans towards her. “Yeah, the FBI doesn’t know that,” he whispers.

So he hadn’t cracked it, he was just bluffing. Suddenly his Brooklyn stunt fell into place. “ _That’s_ why you escaped. To create a bogus list of names.”

“And to enjoy a bacon-wrapped hot dog.” 

In two years, Jane hadn't really changed. Or not entirely. Lisbon knew the weight of his burdens had been lifted, and while she may have spent years fighting him on his path to destruction, when it came down to it, she was glad he had found closure. 

But here he was, still excited to get on her very last nerve. 

“I have to say, I am impressed. You outplayed the FBI.”

Jane scoffs playfully. “No contest. So,” he looks at her expectantly, “did they tell you when I start work?” 

Lisbon looks back with big, innocent eyes.

“You start this afternoon actually.”

“Oh I do, do I?”

“Yes.”

“Well, then…”

Lisbon breaks first. “Oh you’re so full of it. You didn’t know I’d accepted the job offer.”

“Of course I did. Were you really going to stay in Washington?” he asks in disbelief. 

“Nah, it was boring,” she concedes. 

“Yeah, I told you.”

“But you had no right to, Jane, that was the point. It’s my life and I’ll decide what to do with it.”

“And you decided correctly,” he says, refusing to back down.

“There was never any choice!”

“Oh, come on. It’ll be fun.” His tone changes. Jane doesn’t want to argue with Lisbon anymore. He wants their new intimacy back. “Let’s see what kind of trouble we can make.” 

A grin spreads across her face. “I got you something,” Lisbon says.

“For me?”

“Mm-hmm." She reaches down into the bag at her feet. Jane sits up fully on the cot to move closer and tucks his legs in behind her. When she sits back up, she is holding a pair of beige, woolen socks. They look soft.

“You got me socks?” He takes them from her hand and they are soft. 

“Handmade in Washington.”

“I love them, thank you,” he says sincerely. He loves that she noticed that small detail, even thought about it in Washington. 

“Hey Jane,” Lisbon whispers.

“Hm?”

“No more secrets, okay? You don’t need to wait until I need to know to tell me things. Not anymore.”

Jane takes a deep breath, understanding what she’s really asking. He has had time to think about this over the last two years and now it’s an easy decision to make.

“It’s you and me now, Teresa.”

Lisbon pushes her hair off her face as she looks at him over her shoulder. Jane hopes she can see the truth of that statement on his face.

“Yeah?” Lisbon still asks hesitantly.

“And you were never my sidekick. You’ve always been my partner.”

Her eyes are glassy and she has to turn her face away, letting her hair fall back like a curtain around her. He presses a kiss to her shoulder, slow and soft. He allows her the time she needs as they sit silently in each other’s company.

“Jane?”

“Hmm?” he hums again.

“You know I like the scruff. But you’re a federal consultant now.” She looks back at him, smirking. He grins. He loves flirting with her.

“Are you offering to shave me, Agent Lisbon?” he teases. Lisbon reaches up and cups his cheek, scratching her nails back and forth through the short, coarse hair. 

“Are you willing to risk it?”


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of 6.11 "White Lines", sprinkled with some lines from 7.02 cause that's how we do.

“It’s Krystal,” Jane tells Lisbon as she opens the door of her hotel room. He doesn’t wait for her to invite him in. Instead, he heads straight towards her bed and throws himself down, crossing his hands behind his head before he looks back over at her. She’s sans makeup in an oversized sweatshirt and shorts, and seeing her like that makes him want to tuck her away somewhere safe and secluded. 

“Krystal? You mean Krystal, our witness? Or Krystal, your date?” 

Jane grins happily at her sleepy indignation.

“Come here, Sleeping Beauty.” He pats the space beside him.

“Get out of my bed,” Lisbon says, crossing her arms resentfully. He’s still fully dressed from his date. 

“Come over here and I’ll tell you how Krystal is behind everything,” Jane taunts. That catches her attention. Lisbon shuffles over to the bed, but keeps her arms crossed and glares down at him.

“What are you talking about?”

Jane sighs in irritation and then reaches up for her arm, yanking on it. Lisbon squawks as she tumbles over the bed and ends up sprawled out across him. “Jane!” She slaps and elbows him ineffectually as he keeps her caged between his arms until she finally gives up and settles herself against his chest, pushing at him sullenly, and braces on her forearms.

“You still look like that angry little princess that never found her tiara.” Her eyes narrowed to slits and she reaches up and flicks his nose, surprising him.

“Ow!”

“Jane, why are you in my room at,” Lisbon glances over at the bedside clock, “11:43 at night?”

“Because I want to tell you something before you need to know,” Jane says pointedly. 

She pauses as understanding dawns. She’s spent several frustrating hours combing through the case files, struggling to come to terms with the fact that Jane had decided to go on a date for the first time in years, before finally falling into a restless sleep and now he just waltzes into her room and completely blows her over. Lisbon looks at him, watching her. She doesn’t know how Jane keeps doing this, but she’s touched. “Okay,” she acknowledges softly. “Why do you think it’s Krystal?”

Jane lays his head back down on the pillow, but keeps Lisbon held against him with his right arm.

“Well why did the gunmen only know about two of the hidden cameras? Why not the third?” Lisbon shrugs a shoulder, knowing he’s not actually looking for her to answer the question yet. “Unless of course the person that sent them in wanted them to be caught.” 

“It was a setup? Why?”

“I imagine the message was for someone else. Probably the Columbians.”

Lisbon shakes her head in confusion. Following Jane’s points has never been a straight path. “I don’t understand. How does Krystal tie into this?”

“Mr. X - if the attack on the DEA agents was a setup, that means he’s disciplined, organized, he’s careful and smart. And yet no one knows who he is. He shuns all attention. A man completely void of ego who runs an empire. In your whole life, have you ever met a man like that?"

"Well I don't keep company with a lot of drug lords."

“The point is that Mr. X isn’t a man.” Ah, now Lisbon understands where he’s going.

“I don’t know Jane. That’s still a bit of a stretch.”

“You know this is why I used to not tell you the big twist until the end.”

That stings. “Don’t do that,” Lisbon whispers. “Partners, remember?” Jane looks chastened and he nods and tilts his head down towards her in supplication. 

"I didn't do it just to 'keep you in the dark' you know. I also do it cause I like to impress you." He gives her a soft smile.

"You always impress me," Lisbon admits quietly. His thumb has slipped under her sweatshirt and is brushing hypnotically back and forth on her hip. She can feel her skin prickle with goosebumps. 

Lisbon shakes herself out of the trance and clears her throat. "So why Krystal?” she starts again. 

He watches her for another moment, before he seems to accept that the topic has changed back. “She’s smart, smart enough to let people think that she’s not.”

“And she’s interested in you, which is a red flag.”

“Exactly,” he agrees, then slips the rest of his hand under the bottom of her sweatshirt and tickles her side. 

“Noooo!” she shrieks and grabs his wrist, trying to wiggle away from his hold. He laughs and lets her go.

“I knew you were ticklish,” he gloats.

“I’m not ticklish!” she insists, sitting up and hastily brushing her hair out of her face. 

“Yes you are.” He moves his hand towards her again and Lisbon quickly stands up.

“Everyone is ticklish when they’re being tickled,” she defends. He smirks and flops back down on the bed. 

Lisbon crossed her arms again. “So what’s the plan for Krystal?”

“Well my plan was to wine and dine her into making a mistake, but I could feel you up here brooding about it.”

“I wasn’t brooding.”

“You were,” he drawls.

“You’re right. I’ve never met a man without an ego.” That surprises a laugh out of him. 

“I’m still working on a plan, but I imagine we’re going to have to catch Krystal in some form of entrapment.”

Lisbon throws her hands up, exasperated. “Jane, I’m still an officer of the law.”

“Eh,” he waves his hand as if brushing away something irritating, “semantics.” Then he wiggles down further in the bed, getting comfortable, and closes his eyes. Lisbon stares at him for a few minutes before she realizes that he doesn’t plan on getting up.

"Jane, you don't just get to go from a date with a potential suspect to taking over my bed. Go back to your own room, Casanova."

"Your room is nicer," Jane says without opening his eyes.

"It's a hotel, the rooms are the same."

"Well, you're in this one."

That makes Lisbon pause. She’s noticed the small changes in his person since his departure two years ago and when she looks now she can see that the tightness around his eyes and mouth have gone. 

"Do you sleep now?"

Jane opens his eyes to look back at her. He understands what she means by the question. He knows she's thinking about his restlessness and insomnia and his nights spent stalking the floors between the bullpen and the attic. He knows she’s remembering the mornings she would come in and find him asleep on the couch in her office. 

"Usually." He looks away. He still spends some nights chasing memories and ghosts. But for the most part, Jane’s been able to let them go since Red John rattled out his last breath. 

"I'll sleep better if I know you’re here to keep the monsters away." Jane pats the bed beside him again. He can see in her eyes when Lisbon gives in.

“You’re still completely dressed,” she says without thinking. There’s a beat of silence and Lisbon closes her eyes in embarrassment.

“Agent Lisbon, are you trying to get me out of my clothes?” Jane teases. 

“You know what I meant,” Lisbon says in a low voice. Jane sits up and moves to the edge of the bed. He holds her gaze as he takes off his suit jacket and tosses it onto the armchair. When he leans over to untie his shoes, Lisbon looks down and is forced to smile.

“You’re wearing the socks.”

“Of course I’m wearing the socks, they’re good socks. Handmade in Washington and all.”

Lisbon bites her lip, trying to contain the excited little flutters in her chest. Over socks. 

Once his shoes are off, Jane looks up at her. “Do you need me to take off anything else?” he flirts. She rolls her eyes at him and then walks over by the door, hitting the lightswitch and throwing the room into darkness.

She can still make out his silhouette under the covers by the moonlight coming in through the window and she makes her way to the bed. Lisbon crawls in next to Jane, but tries to leave a safe distance between them, and faces away from him.

The room settles around them with electric whirs and clicks. Lisbon watches the shadows on the walls and listens to the hum of traffic from the highway. She can hear Jane breathing and finds it comforting. Her eyes are finally starting to feel heavy when there’s a light tug on the back of her sweatshirt.

She’s not sure what this is supposed to mean or what path they’re heading down, but she rolls over to face him and is instantly pressed against Jane’s side, melting into his warmth. He reaches for her hand and pulls it across his chest, laying it over his heart. 

“Wake me if you can’t sleep, okay?” she breathes against his shoulder. Jane brings her hand up and presses one, two soft kisses into her palm. 

They sleep tucked together until the morning sun warms the room.

And because she knows in advance, Lisbon is able to request backup to the docks in plenty of time, allowing Jane to make his big reveal with the dramatic flair of the helicopter’s spotlight. She smiles down from her bird’s eye view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I would like it noted that Jane does in fact wear Lisbon's socks in this episode!


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the first of many chapters that is not episode-related. Thanks for reading!

Jane is the one that insists they all have lunch before heading back to the office. Lisbon and Cho agree without any real argument, so Fischer goes along with it although she’s irritated that Jane still seems to be making decisions for the team.

They decide on a little italian place that has checkered tablecloths and grissini breadsticks in a delicate glass vase. Lisbon immediately has to take a phone call, so she steps outside when the waiter comes by to take their drink orders. Fischer is just about to ask if they can have a minute to wait for Lisbon when Jane beats her to it.

“Ooh, I’ll take a campari and she’ll have a diet coke,” he says, indicating Lisbon’s empty seat.

Well, after almost a decade, it’s not really surprising that he would know her drink preference. She’s sure Cho knows it as well. 

Lisbon returns and talk of their current case dominates the conversation until she excuses herself to the restroom. Their food arrives a minute later. When her pasta is set in front of her, Fischer is actually glad Jane insisted on lunch because it looks delicious and she would have been stuck with a dry cafeteria sandwich otherwise.

Fischer lifts a bite to her mouth and then pauses when she happens to look across the table and sees Jane. He’s pulled Lisbon’s plate over and is _picking through her food_.

“What are you doing?” Fischer asks, disgusted on Lisbon’s behalf. Jane looks up at her as he forks another bite into his mouth. She looks over at Cho to see if he’s also appalled by this behavior. Cho looks up and then goes back to his linguine without comment. 

“Lisbon hates mushrooms,” Jane says after he’s swallowed. He pushes the plate back over and then starts in on his own.

Lisbon returns from the restroom a minute later and immediately picks up her fork before Fischer can warn her. “Oh good, I’m starving.” But before she starts in on her food, she touches Jane’s arm and then points to her plate. Fischer’s glad she noticed something was wrong before she started eating. It’s unfortunate that their meal will be interrupted by an argument though. 

“Oh, missed one,” Jane says and then reaches over and stabs his fork into...a mushroom.

Fischer shakes her head and focuses on her own meal, putting it all down to the fact that they’re from California. They go back to discussing the case.

She’s just broached the idea of looking at credit card activity of the victim from this same timeframe last year, when out of the corner of her eye she sees Jane put a bite of his chicken on his fork and bring it to Lisbon’s mouth. Lisbon spares it a glance before opening up and letting Jane feed her.

“Fischer?” Cho asks, waiting for her to continue.

“An-anyway, I think that by comparison, we may be able to identify changes in behavior and trace back to when they started.”

Cho agrees and Fischer tries to ignore whatever it is that the two of them are doing for the rest of the meal. 

Jane again insists that they all share a slice of tiramisu after their plates have been cleared away. Fischer is going to have to run an extra two miles tomorrow morning but they order the tiramisu.

They make it through dessert without Jane or Lisbon feeding each other so Fischer almost thinks they’re in the clear. However, when the waiter takes their check, Fischer looks around to make sure everyone is ready to go and Lisbon is wiping a smear of chocolate from Jane’s bottom lip with her thumb.

Fischer immediately gets up and heads for the door, tired of watching whatever domestic fantasy they’re in play out.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just another reminder, I do not own any of the images used. Thank you so much for reading.

Fischer rips at the velcro straps of her vest and tosses the heavy kevlar into the back of the SUV on top of the others. She takes a few deep breaths, still a little rattled from the firefight. The scene is buzzing with activity while the techs are processing evidence and local PD take statements, but their team has been cleared to leave. They got their suspects, even if they're leaving in body bags instead of the back of a squad car.

The others are already in the vehicle as Fischer slides into the front passenger seat, with Cho behind the wheel. She can hear Jane and Lisbon talking softly in the back.

As they pull off the dusty road, she rolls the window down to get some air on her face and help calm her nerves. Taking lives is never easy, even if it’s sometimes a necessity of the job. She can tell that it weighs on all of them in different ways. As soon as the wind hits her skin she feels better though. She leans her head against the frame and closes her eyes.

A bump in the road startles her awake some time later. She looks around to get her bearings. It looks like they’ve made it to Houston, which still means they have another few hours to go. Cho looks like he’ll be fine to drive the whole way. Jane seems to have nodded off like her and Lisbon is scrolling through her phone. Fischer is about to turn back around when something catches her attention. She stares for a few moments, but nothing about the scene changes.

They’re holding hands. Just casually, laid out on the middle armrest, fingers interwoven. Fischer turns back around and looks forward. And then sneaks another look over her shoulder. 

Of course she knew they were close, that’s absurdly obvious to everyone. But this is...unexpected. And very blatant. She looks over at Cho, but he either hasn’t noticed or doesn’t care. Probably both, considering it’s Cho.

She sneaks another glance, like she’s witnessing something more explicit than holding hands. Is it just for comfort? Lisbon _had_ dropped one of their suspects with two body shots. Or does this mean their relationship has become sexual? She doesn’t want to admit that she’s curious beyond a professional level. She normally isn’t interested in the personal lives of her coworkers, but Jane and Lisbon are an exception for a lot of people. Does she need to tell Abbott? Does he already know? 

These thoughts are swirling around in her head until they pull into a gas station about an hour outside of Austin. While Cho fills up the tank, Fischer heads inside to use the bathroom. When she gets back in the car, Jane is awake and leaning on the armrest smiling at Lisbon, having just made some kind of ridiculous comment to her judging by the look on her face. They’re not holding hands anymore, but Lisbon has shifted so that she’s leaning towards Jane as well. 

Fischer rolls her eyes. It’s all incredibly juvenile.

She still sneaks glances at them, and the way they're so focused on each other, for the rest of the ride back to the office and she doesn’t like the bitter emotions it evokes within her. 

She feels foolish because sometimes she still thinks back to the island and _Patrick_. It was all a ruse of course, on both of their parts, but still. She thought there had been something. Apparently she still hasn’t quite recovered from how wrong she was, which became evident when she walked into that meeting room and saw the two of them together for the first time. 

She needs to make peace with the whole situation. Lisbon is a good agent and despite the tension of their initial encounters, Fischer does actually like the woman. Fischer resolves to start building a better working relationship with her.

As far as handling Jane goes, well…

Maybe she’ll finally take everyone’s advice and leave him to Lisbon.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Endearments <3

“Jane you can’t just go in there and insult a circuit court judge until he cracks,” Lisbon warns.

“It’s okay, love. I have a plan,” Jane says as he pushes open the door to the interview room.

Lisbon heads to the adjacent room to join Abbott so they can watch the interview through the viewing glass, but she’s not really focused on the interrogation in front of her.

Jane’s been doing that more and more often since coming back. Calling her _sweetheart_ or _love_ or other affectionate names. This morning he had been joking around with Wylie and had referred to her as _my darling over there with the angry green eyes_. From anyone else, she would find it condescending. But from him. 

When he says it, she knows he means it. Lisbon’s just not sure she knows _what_ he means. 

And when he calls her _Teresa_...it sounds like another endearment.

Jane walks out of the interview room 15 minutes later, grinning because apparently he _can_ just insult a judge until he confesses. He looks around until he sees her and then just grins wider. Lisbon rolls her eyes and then nods her head towards their corner. Jane follows her direction and falls down onto his couch while she rolls her desk chair over.

“I told you I had a plan, Teresa. And it worked.”

“You did not have a plan, you just wanted to see how far you could push. Luckily Cho was in that room to hold him back.”

“Eh, semantics.”

Jane looks completely at ease, laid out on his leather couch in the middle of a bustling FBI office. Lisbon wants to try something, even though it makes her nervous.

“Patrick?” she says softly. His eyes are on her instantly.

Lisbon meant to follow that up with something but she can’t remember what it was anymore. The way he’s watching her makes her want to shiver, but she won’t let herself.

Jane sits up. An eternity seems to pass while he waits for her, but she can’t think. She’s not sure if anyone has started to notice, but Lisbon suddenly realizes that the middle of the office was a stupid place to try this.

Jane grabs the edge of her seat and rolls her forward until their legs are bumping together. He’s watching her so intently and she’s watching him in turn.

“I like it when you call me Patrick,” he says softly. He sweeps her hair back behind her shoulder. She nods her head even though nothing was asked. Actually, the office was a good place to do this since it’s a reminder that she needs to remain professional.

Lisbon finally chokes out, “I’m starving” and manages to look away.

“Okay.” He knows that’s not what she meant to say. “Okay, well we can do something about that. Are you ready to go?”

“Yes.” Jane stands up and holds out his hand to her. This is also something they do now. Even though she normally doesn’t allow this kind of interaction at the office, this feels like an exception.

Lisbon takes his hand and they leave together.


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Remixed ending to 6.15 "White as the Driven Snow"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mostly I included this chapter because I wanted to bring the OG team back together again. They are precious.

Rigsby is still moving around slowly after being released from the hospital, so they all gather at Lisbon’s house instead of a crowded restaurant. It’ll be another few days before he and Grace can start the trek home. 

Grace has settled Rigsby into the armchair with strict instructions not to move. Cho brings over one of the dining room chairs along with a 6-pack. Lisbon is sitting with Jane on the couch, close enough so that there’s room at the end for Grace when she occasionally decides to stop hovering around her husband.

Seeing _her_ team together again - Lisbon can hardly find the words. The familiarity of having them all around lets her settle more comfortably into Jane’s side, his arm draped behind her across the top of the couch.

Pizza boxes are strewn around the coffee table, along with soda cans and empty beer bottles. They’ve all cooed and awed at pictures of the Rigsby children and laughed at Lisbon’s tales of Cannon River. Cho doesn’t share much, but he’s never needed to, he’s always been a solid presence in the group. 

“So Jane, what about Venezuela? Must have been paradise, huh?” Rigsby asks.

“Not quite,” Jane replies. His fingertips brush against Lisbon’s shoulder. 

“What did you do all day without criminals to chase after?”

Jane shrugs and Lisbon can feel the movement. “Walked on the beach. Tried to improve my spanish with the locals. Wrote mostly.” He smiles and there’s another brush against Lisbon’s shoulder.

“Oh,” Rigsby clearly doesn’t find that very interesting. Grace is watching them with shrewd eyes.

“Did you really get the FBI to buy you an airstream?” Laughter breaks out amongst the group.

“Yes I did, and it has revolutionized my approach to crime-fighting.”

“It just means he can take a nap in the parking lot and no one can find him,” Lisbon clarified.

“Revolutionary.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucky number 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:)
> 
> I DO NOT own any of the images used in this story.

“I’m cooking for you tonight.”

Lisbon is finishing up some files on the Hollister case. As high-profile as it was, it was pretty cut-and-dry and Jane has spent the majority of the day on his couch behind her, occasionally interrupting her with questions or comments, but mostly they’re content to just exist in the same space. It's late afternoon and activity is finally starting to die down. The office is never completely empty, since crime doesn’t keep regular working hours, but it’s calm now.

“I don’t have anything in my fridge,” she replies while typing.

“You never do, but it doesn’t matter. We’re going to the airstream.”

“I don’t want to spend my evening in a tin can.”

“You bite your tongue woman.” She laughs at his offense. She knows he finds comfort in the familiarity of the trailer from his carnie childhood and she does actually like it. But she also knows part of the appeal for him is the mobility, and that frightens her.

“Well what’s on the menu?”

“I will put food in front of you and you will eat it.”

She wheels around to look at him. Spread out on the leather couch, ankles crossed and the last rays of the sun dashed across his face, Jane looks like an exotic jungle cat. She indulges in just looking at him. 

“You really know how to sweep a girl off her feet.”

“You like my cooking,” he argues. She does. She likes that he puts so much thought and effort into the act. She likes that he includes her, asking her to stir or to chop or even to just taste this or that. She likes that he watches when she takes the first bite, making sure that she really enjoys whatever he’s made for her. He is a very good cook.

“Fine. But I’m not doing the dishes.” That’s a lie, she will.

“Leech.”

She grins at him and then turns back to her computer. They drift back into companionable silence. As the minutes pass, she can occasionally hear the rustle of paper as he turns pages in his book. 

An hour later, she’s finally finished submitting the last form and can shut down her workstation. She stretches her arms up over her head and tries to release some of the knots in her neck and shoulders. She gets a few satisfying pops.

“Ready?” Jane asks. He’s already standing behind her. His hand comes up to cup the back of her neck and squeeze rhythmically. Lisbon’s eyes flutter and she lets her head drop forward. He stops too soon.

“Come on. There’s wine.” 

-

Despite how much she teases him about it, Jane does not actually keep the trailer in the FBI parking lot. They get into her car for the short ride to where the trailer actually is parked.

The sky is awash in pinks and oranges as the sun slips below the horizon and they pull in next to the airstream on the acre of public land tucked at the end of a short BLM forest road. Several oak trees provide a veil of privacy. Patches of white and purple wildflowers are scattered around the clearing. There’s even a little pond. It figures that Jane would find a piece of a fairytale right in the middle of Texas.

Lisbon discards her shoes as soon as she’s inside and then heads to the back so she can draw the curtain and switch out her blouse with one of Jane’s undershirts. It may not be very flattering, but she feels loose and comfortable and he’s seen her in worse.

“Come over here and help,” Jane calls to her.

“You said you were making me dinner.” Lisbon pushes the curtain aside and heads over to where he’s pulling out pans and groceries. Jane’s taken off his suit jacket and has rolled up the sleeves of his dress shirt. It’s not a very large space, so they’re going to have to use the converting table as well.

“You gotta earn your keep.” He sets a knife and a bulbous, purple eggplant in front of her. She just stares for a minute.

“What are we having again?”

“If you don’t eat your dinner, you’re not getting dessert.”

“Well what’s for dessert?” But Lisbon picks up the knife and starts slicing. Soon enough the trailer begins to smell deliciously of sautéed tomatoes and garlic. Once she’s finished helping where she can with dinner, she heads outside so she can set up the patio table and open the wine to let it breath, which is something Jane taught her about years ago and she’s carried that practice around ever since, although she’ll never admit that to him. 

The fairy lights hanging from the awning suddenly twinkle to life and the whole clearing is aglow in magic.

She looks around at the home Jane has managed to build for himself and has to admit that it’s remarkable. She just wishes it was set in the ground instead of on wheels. She wishes it wasn’t so easy for him to pick up and run away again.

Lisbon’s just poured out two glasses of wine when Jane walks down the steps carrying plates piled with steaming tomato sauce, bubbling cheese, and crispy eggplant. 

“Et voila,” he says as he sets down their plates. He drags his chair around the table so he can sit next to her instead of across from her. 

Jane picks up his wine glass and watches, waiting for her to take the first bite, as has become their custom. She makes him wait, dragging out the process of forking off a bite, blowing at the steam as she raises it to her mouth.

It’s delicious, of course, but a mean little part of her doesn’t want to tell him. She holds his eyes as she chews slowly and then reaches for her wine glass. He raises a brow at her.

“Don’t fish for compliments, Patrick,” she says after she takes a sip. His answering smile lights up his face. Finishing her whole plate is not difficult.

Cicadas have started their evening song as they set down their forks and refill their glasses. Tiny dots of firefly light are dancing over the tall grass and the dark, still pond.

They clean up together, clearing away plates and utensils. While Lisbon is washing the dishes inside, she hears Jane setting something up through the little sliding window, but she can't make out what. She dries her hands on a towel once she's finished and heads outside, but as soon as she steps through the door, she has to blink and let her eyes adjust to the darkness. The lights have been turned off.

“Jane?”

“Over here,” he calls back. He’s a few feet out from the awning. She walks over to find a blanket and pillows spread out.

“It’s a nice night to watch the stars.” She looks up and he’s right, the sky is clear and the moon is dark. The galaxy stretches out above them.

They sit down and Jane reaches over to a small cooler set to the side. He pulls out two spoons and a small white container, handing it over to her. Lisbon squints down at it and realizes it’s the grapefruit ice cream that’s made and sold at a little shop downtown and that Lisbon has a particular fondness for. She smiles over at him as she pulls the lid off.

“You’re gonna share that right?” he teases as he digs his own spoon in. It’s cold and sweetly tart, perfect for warm Texas nights like this. Jane leans into her, bracing himself on an arm behind her back. They watch the stars and share ice cream and the world exists around them. 

Whatever it is that they’ve become, she doesn’t know how to be without it now.

“Are you going to leave again?” Lisbon doesn’t mean to ask it, doesn’t want to break the peace of their little twilight realm, but it’s done. “I’m not gonna stop you,” she tries to explain, “I just - I need to know. I want to be...prepared,” she finishes pathetically. She looks down at the melting ice cream in her hand instead of him.

The cicadas have gone quiet.

“Teresa.” She can’t look at him. He sighs and takes the ice cream and spoon from her, setting it somewhere out of sight. “Look at me.”

She turns her face to him, but she can’t meet his eyes. It doesn’t matter, she can feel his gaze on her anyway. 

He brushes her hair behind her shoulder and leans impossibly closer to her. “I suppose you would need to be prepared.” His breath brushes against her neck. A tear slips down her cheek and she hopes it’s dark enough to go unnoticed.

“Because if I ever have to leave again, I’m taking you with me," Jane whispers roughly against her ear and she squeezes her eyes shut as her breath leaves her in a gasp. He kisses the hinge of her jaw and his lips are still cold from the ice cream and she can’t hold back a shudder. His hand comes up to cradle the side of her head and he kisses her again below her ear. She can feel the scrape of his teeth and the warm slickness of his tongue as he moves down her throat.

She should tell him that she wouldn’t leave her job and her responsibilities here. But she can’t, because the memory of chasing after Bertram is still present. So is the memory of facing off against Abbott and tossing her keys to Jane and the short, burning look they shared before he ran for her SUV. If Jane had asked her, in that moment, to run with him...she sat on that curbside in handcuffs, aching for him so badly - hoping he was ok, wanting to be by his side. Lisbon knows she would have run with him then. And if he asks her now, she’ll still say yes and leave everything behind. And that scares her. 

“Patrick,” she rasps out. “I can’t…” but she can’t finish the thought, distracted by his lips and the slide of his tongue on her skin. She doesn’t know what she intended to say anyway. 

Jane pulls away. “It’s okay.” He lets her go and lays down beside her. “It’s okay,” he repeats, a little breathless.

She’s breathing loudly too, so she tries to inhale through her nose and out through her mouth to quiet her racing heart. She can feel his warm hand at the small of her back, moving in a soothing motion. She quickly wipes away the tears that escaped, swallowing with a dry throat, and pushing her hair back from her face.

“I told you, it’s you and me now Teresa.” She looks over her shoulder at him. There’s not much she can make out, but she can see that his eyes are open, watching her.

Lisbon moves down and lays her head on his chest, wrapping her arm around him. His arms immediately come up around her as well. She keeps concentrating on her breathing, rising and falling slightly with his until she can feel her heartbeat return to normal, the smell of him soothing. He runs a gentle hand through her hair, lulling her further. The night’s sound moves back in around them. 

“Tell me a secret,” he says suddenly. Her surprised laugh sounds a little watery.

“Don’t you know all of my secrets?”

“Not all of them,” Jane says softly.

She could tell him something inane and meaningless, it would probably be better if she did, but she still feels too raw and exposed.

“I keep your letters in a box under my bed. I’ve read them all so many times,” Lisbon whispers into his chest. She almost hopes he won’t hear her. His sharp inhale indicates otherwise and she clutches a handful of his shirt tightly. His hand has stopped stroking her hair.

“Your turn,” she whispers before her voice fails.

“I belong to you, Teresa. Completely.” He doesn’t hesitate. Lisbon is stunned. _I belong to you_. It begins running in a loop through her head - _I belong to you_ \- becoming white noise in her ears. _I belong to you_. 

Suddenly she’s not scared anymore. Suddenly she can’t stand not having this anymore. 

Lisbon moves on top of him quickly but Jane’s already risen up to meet her mouth halfway. She feels like she needs to consume him, right now.

“Say it again,” she says against his mouth. His hands are buried in her hair, keeping them pressed together. He bites at her lip.

“I’m yours.” He kisses her again, swallows her gasp. “I love you.”

He says it, _I love you_ , over and over again as he kisses her mouth, her jaw, her throat. _I love you_. Lisbon can’t catch her breath.

Jane rolls her onto her back but she can’t let any part of him go anymore and wraps her arms and legs around him. He’s panting against her in between deep, drugging kisses. She feels like she’s swallowing him into her. She’s losing herself in it, but Lisbon feels more grounded then she’s been in three years.

He suddenly pulls away from her mouth and she grabs onto the back of his neck, scared he'll disappear.

“Tell me to stop. Tell me to stop and I will, I promise.” But she’s shaking her head before he’s done and pulling him back, searching out his mouth again.

“Don’t stop,” she breathes.

She can feel how hard he is, pressed right into where she already aches and she squeezes her thighs tighter around his hips.

“Don’t stop.” So he doesn’t.

Losing clothing is a difficult process, since it’s impossible for them to let go of one another. They finally get her shirt and bra off and Jane kisses down her throat, across her collarbone, before pulling a nipple into his mouth, sucking hard and swirling his tongue. She holds onto his head and presses up into him, shivering as she can feel it radiating down to her cunt. 

He lets her slip from his mouth as he moves to her other breast and the wetness chills in the night air and Lisbon suddenly remembers that they’re still outside. But she can’t focus on that thought too long as she fights with the buttons of his shirt. It’s artless and hurried, but they manage to get most of the way undressed.

Jane’s hand moves in between her legs to cup her, stroking through the slickness there and slipping his middle finger in. When Lisbon immediately clenches around him, he loses any ideas of finesse and thrusts in another, then another. 

Suddenly there are no brakes and they can’t seem to slow down. She’s panting, digging her nails into his back, his arms, as he hooks his fingers inside her and keeps working between her legs, his palm grinding into her swollen clit. She can feel how wet she is as she tries to ride his hand, squeezing it in between her thighs. 

He finds her lips again, licking her cries right out of her mouth as her back arches sharply and her eyes slam shut. A kaleidoscope shatters behind her eyelids as her orgasm hits and she’s coming on his hand as she contracts around his fingers, her legs clenching and shaking. 

Lisbon collapses back down, staring up at the sky, breathless. Embarrassment starts to heat her face as she feels the slickness between thighs, startled by the intensity. But before her nerves can start unraveling her any further, Jane’s bringing his wet fingers to his mouth, licking and sucking them in.

Lisbon watches him, shocked, as her brain starts rewriting itself and she realizes she wants everything he can give her. She pulls his head down and chases his fingers in with her tongue, licking her taste from his mouth.

She reaches for his neglected dick, enjoying the hard length of him in her hand, and grips him, moving slowly, and then faster, tighter, all the while swallowing his groans and pleas. He pulls away from her mouth again and searches around frantically, apparently having forgotten that they’re laying on a blanket in the middle of a field.

“I don’t,” he’s panting, “- _ah_ \- I don’t have anything.” She knows he’s close, but she can’t stop trying to take him apart, watching him lose control, even though she wants him inside her. It’s addictive. She rubs her thumb over and over his slit and Jane is shaking, thrusting into her fist. She’s doing this to him and she feels...powerful. 

When he can’t stand anymore, he grabs her wrist, pinning it above her head. Lisbon locks her legs at the small of his back.

"Teresa-" his voice sounds like gravel, like he’s hanging on by a thread. She loves it.

“It’s okay.” She’s always taken control of her own precautions and the FBI had required a full check up for both of them before they went into active fieldwork. She doesn't do this with others, but she wants to feel just him. 

She tries to squeeze her legs around him, to urge him on, but he pulls back.

“Hold on.” His eyes are clenched shut, trying to get himself under control. “Give me a second.” But she doesn’t want to, she doesn’t want him to be controlled. 

Using the hold she has, Lisbon uses her full weight to flip them over and Jane lets out a huff of surprise as he lands on his back. Before he can react, she lines up and sinks down on him.

Immediately they’re back on a collision course. Her body starts moving instinctively. She doesn’t even have a chance to catch her breath from the sudden fullness of him, he’s got her hips in a steel grip and is trying to bury himself further inside her. When she is able to open her eyes and look at him, what's looking back is dark and feral and she feels an answering hunger all the way down to her core and moves on top of him with intense need. And then Jane growls and gets his legs under him and that’s it. Lisbon holds on for all that she’s worth as he pounds up into her, as they move together in a desperate rhythm.

Her second climax hits her suddenly and her body locks up, focusing down to where they’re joined, milking him and making her ride wave after wave of aftershocks until she’s shaking and collapses on top of him. Jane thrusts up three, four more times before crying out sharply and coming deep inside of her.

It takes them both a while to recover. Lisbon is a little bit overwhelmed. It’s never been like that for her with anyone else. She almost thinks Jane may have passed out until his arms come up around her. She pushes up on his chest so that she can see his face.

It’s still too dark, but she thinks he looks...peaceful. Jane opens his eyes and catches her watching him. His hands come up to frame her face, his thumb sweeping gently across her cheek, and then he’s leaning up and pulling her into a soft, sweet kiss.

Eventually they locate the clothes they were able to take off and redress haphazardly and head inside the airstream to both sleep soundly, wrapped around each other, until the morning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I'm very aware that cooking eggplant parm in an airstream is probably unrealistic, but they're also in a random fairy acre of woods in the middle of Austin with no RV hookups, so we're just going to suspend reality for the sake of this story.


	14. Chapter 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Next morning

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of some lines from 7.13 and 6.22 somewhere in the season 6 timeline.

Lisbon wakes to the feeling of fingertips sliding across her ribcage, down her stomach, and trailing lower. It tickles and she burrows into the blankets to try and escape them. Jane laughs softly over her shoulder.

“It’s too early,” she slurs into the pillows.

Jane doesn’t reply, but he goes back to tracing patterns across her skin, under his rumpled dress shirt that she stole last night as they were climbing into bed. His fingers slide down to her bare thighs and now she’s awake, since the shirt was the _only_ thing she was able to scrounge up for bedclothes last night.

Lisbon rolls onto her back and Jane moves over her, brushing her hair from her face.

“Good morning.” His smile is like the sun. He leans down and kisses her lips. And then her chin, and then the hollow of her throat. He begins unbuttoning her shirt and continues down, kissing her chest, the sensitive sides of her breasts. She pushes her fingers into his hair, burying them in his curls and holding on.

“We have to get up,” she tries to remind them both.

He looks up at her from between her breasts and she recognizes the look in his eyes. There are devious plans in his head and Lisbon just barely holds back a shiver. He pushes his shirt down her arms.

“Jane,” she warns and tries to roll away, but her arms are trapped in the fabric of the shirt and he easily pins her on her stomach.

“I mean it,” she warns again, but her tone is more teasing than caution. He hums against her bare shoulder as he starts kissing the new expanse of skin. He knows he’s won when she parts her legs for him so he can kneel in between. Jane pulls the shirt the rest of the way off, kissing each new exposed knob of her spine and she closes her eyes and sighs at the feel of his lips on the delicate skin.

He trails his hand up the inside of her thigh and her heart starts beating in staccato. When he reaches her center, he teases at her entrance, wanting her permission. Her stomach is clenched in need and anticipation already and Lisbon pushes back against his hand.

Just like last night, as if a fever has taken hold, Jane’s hurriedly pushing in two, then three fingers, plunging into her tight heat. She thought maybe last night had been an exception, something that built up in her head because of all the mounting tension, but it wasn’t. His fingers move quickly inside of her, plying secret, stunning spots until she’s dripping. Lisbon pushes up onto her knees, grabbing tightly to anything within reach.

Jane’s fingers are gone a minute later, but then he’s pushing inside of her and she cries out as she collapses back down onto her chest. There is no chance to think, no time to slow down. Jane immediately sets a frantic pace and snaps his hips as Lisbon shoves back against him, gripping at the sheets in her hands until she can distantly hear something tear. 

They move in desperation, loud and delirious. Jane blankets her back, arms wrapped around her, trying to pull her tighter against him until she clenches around his dick, coming breathlessly. He holds her tighter, trying to get as deep inside her as possible before finally coming as well with a ragged cry into her neck. 

They don’t move for several minutes, just panting and trying to recoup until Lisbon finally has to stretch out her numb legs. Jane kisses the back of her neck and then pulls out of her. She immediately misses the fullness.

She reaches for his dress shirt, even if it’s moot with his cum beginning to leak out of her, and makes her way to the small bathroom anyway to clean up and start actually getting ready for the day. 

When she’s done, Jane is still in bed, but he’s looking at something in his hands. She realizes he’s holding his ring. Lisbon moves slowly back to the bed and when he doesn’t say anything, she climbs on, moving to sit beside him. She watches the ring and watches Jane’s face in equal measure, knowing it means something but waiting for him to explain.

“This ring has been with me for a very long time and...it has obvious significance with my past.” They both look at his ring, each seeing the history contained. Jane takes a deep breath. “It also represents...meeting you.” Lisbon looks up in surprise. “If I didn’t have this ring, I would never have met you. So in a sense, it has the potential to represent my future as well. And I’m not expecting you would ever wear it,” he rushes nervously, “but I want to share it with you, and...I want it to represent our future...together.”

Jane pauses as if he’s not sure if there was more to say and then decides he’s said what he needed to. He holds the ring out to Lisbon and she forgets how to breathe.

When she remembers how, her breath stutters and the knowledge that Patrick Jane is the love of her life sings through her. She takes the ring.

“I love you,” Lisbon whispers, voice catching. She looks up at him and there are tears in his eyes as well.

“Well that’s lucky,” he smiles and it makes her laugh, so in love with him.

She moves to kiss him and he’s still smiling against her mouth.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbott being perceptive af

“Jane’s been quiet recently. Have you noticed?” Fischer asks Abbott.

He turns around to face her, not expecting to have to discuss this. 

Of course Abbott has noticed the change in Jane’s behavior over the last few months. He’s become quieter, calmer. He offers his opinion instead of lording it over them. He assesses suspects instead of antagonizing them. He asked Wylie about the trip he took to visit his family and then listened to the story in its entirety. He’s still unpredictable, but Abbott has grown less concerned that Jane will cost him his job. 

And Jane still watches Lisbon. He watches her now with a possessive intensity that Abbott would find concerning if it was anyone else. 

Abbott isn’t blind. He’s seen the ring that now hangs on Lisbon’s necklace instead of sitting on Jane’s hand, but as the head of this department that’s as much as Abbott really wants to know, especially since the FBI dismantled their nepotism policy a few years back. If they choose to share their relationship with others, that’s their business. If not, then it’s not for him to share.

“Think we should be concerned?” Fischer prompts him.

“Nah, I’m sure it’s fine. He just needed some time to settle in.”

Fischer raises her eyes doubtfully.

“Anyway, I’m sure Lisbon’s got it under control,” he tells her and heads to his office, discussion effectively ended.


	16. Chapter 16

Things stay mostly the same. Criminals still think they can break the law without consequence. Jane still blatantly disregards procedure. Lisbon still has to run interference.

They have sex now. A lot of sex. Lisbon was engaged before and thought she was having a lot of young, in-love sex. This goes beyond that.

Libson thought it would slow down like it usually has for her in the past, but it hasn’t. She can feel Jane’s eyes on her all the time. He touches her all the time. It makes her restless, needy. She wants to ask him if this is normal for him, but then they lose themselves in this frenzy that doesn’t stop until they’re half unconscious. He sleeps peacefully at night and she decides it doesn’t matter. 

Jane’s developed new obsessions. Namely, making her come apart as much and as often as possible. He buries his head between her thighs and doesn’t stop until she’s begging and shaking and has come several times, holding on tight with her hands and legs. He looks up at her and his mouth and neck are wet. She would be embarrassed except he turns his head to the side and starts licking and sucking bruises into the tender skin there until she’s ready again. 

She’s insisted on rules. No visible marks. They can’t get distracted from a case. The office is off-limits. In fact, if the building is within sight they are to conduct themselves professionally. Jane tests her on all of these. 

They leave the office in a rush so they can get to the airstream, practically panting for it by the time they’re inside. She unbuckles his pants, pushes him down on the bed, and climbs on top of him. It’s like this a lot, where Lisbon just looks at Jane and feels like she’s coming apart at the seams. 

She works him quickly as they both look down into the small, heated space between them - as he pushes through her fist until her fingers are wet with precome and he’s hard as rock. She’s going to have new bruises on her back and hips from where he’s gripping her. Jane groans and buries his face in her neck and she realizes that she forgot to get her own pants off and growls in frustration, scrambling off of his lap to get them off as fast as possible.

She tosses her pants and underwear somewhere down the hallway and he’s reaching for her again. When Lisbon imagined this before, because she did, she had imagined sweet words and long, slow pleasure because she'd witnessed Jane seducing marks before. But that’s not how it is with them. It’s fire and urgency and violence until they’ve wrecked each other. 

She impales herself on him and Jane chokes on her name, eyes slammed shut, teeth clenched, grabbing onto her almost too tightly. The fullness of him makes her belly clench and she’s already contracting around him, trying to pull him deeper. She moves her hips in short, tight circles and his fingers are digging in, trying to pull her closer, harder. There's a throbbing heat that's growing quickly inside of her and it feels like it's going to consume her. 

“Please,” Lisbon sobs. She hikes her legs up, wrapping around him and Jane uses the change in position to tumble them over and start shoving ruthlessly into her. His fingers are on her, right where she’s aching and he focuses tight around her clit, doesn’t stop as he keeps slamming into her.

Lisbon cries out as her body clamps down and pulses around him, over and over, not letting up. Her sight fades in and out, but she can hear Jane panting, begging for her until his thrusts stutter and he’s flooding her in climax.

After is when it’s soft, when they’re assessing the damage they’ve done. She runs her hands up and down his back and he presses kisses against any part of her he can reach, both of them still shuddering.

They need to get up. Lisbon can hear her phone buzzing and knows Abbott or Fischer or Cho is calling with some update. She wraps her legs back around his waist, wanting to keep his weight on top of her, holding her down.

Jane pushes up onto his forearms and looks down at her. He leans forward and brushes his lips down her jaw to the pale skin underneath. She tilts her head back and sighs. She knows they don’t have time for more. 

His fingertips trace from her chin to the hollow of her throat, down her chest to where her mother’s cross and his wedding ring lay. 

“You own every piece of me, Teresa.” She looks up at his words, stunned even though she shouldn’t be anymore. “I love you, beyond anything.” 

Tears trail down from the corner of her eye. She was wrong, there are sweet words. Lisbon lifts her fingers to his lips and traces their outline.

She pulls him to her and kisses him. And kisses him. And again.

“I love you, as if you didn’t already know that,” she laughs tearfully.

“Doesn’t mean I’ll get tired of hearing it,” he says and takes her mouth again.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remix of 6.16 "Violets"

Abbott is a little concerned when Lisbon enters the conference room and Agent Pike takes immediate notice of her. He should warn the man that her counterpart isn’t far behind, but he doesn’t want to get mixed up in personal matters.

Unfortunately, Lisbon is a genuinely kind person and engages in conversation with Pike while they’re waiting for the rest of the team. 

Jane comes in a few minutes later. He stops partway into the room, with his teacup halfway to his mouth as he stares at Pike darkly. Abbott sighs, knowing he’ll have to get in front of this situation.

“What’s this?” Jane asks with just a hint of hostility. Lisbon notices his tone too and looks at him questioningly as Jane takes his customary seat next to her. 

“Special Agent Marcus Pike here is with the Art squad. They’ve asked for our assistance on one of their cases,” Abbott explains to the assembled group.

Pike nods in thanks and then starts a slideshow on the screen in front of them. “We’ve been chasing this gang for quite a while now. They use public service vehicles to fly under the radar and hit private galleries after hours. They’ve done several jobs between Dallas and Phoenix in the last two years, taking a valued $100 million worth in art and artifacts. They’re quick, smart, and well-organized. At least they were up until a few months ago.”

The pictures change from art pieces to corpses.

“Something has changed. They’ve never had a body count before, but with Mr. Hennigan yesterday, the total now comes to three.”

“With that many jobs, they must have left us something to work with,” Cho asks in a way that sounds more like a statement than a question.

“We got lucky and found a glove a few blocks from a gallery they robbed in Phoenix. We managed to get a partial print and got a hit. Aaron Pulaski,” Pike pulls up his rap sheet, “did time for armed robbery and battery. We brought him in for questioning, but he lawyered up quick and told us zip.”

“He knows you can’t charge a man for owning a glove,” Cho says.

“If he’s a known felon, we should have his known associates, hangouts, stuff like that,” Lisbon adds. Pike looks up at her with a hopeful smile and Abbott can see Jane tense.

“We do, but nothing has popped, he doesn’t seem to have a lot of friends. He hangs out a lot at a bar on 6th street.”

“We could set up a tail,” she suggests.

“Why come to us?” Jane interrupts. The group pauses and looks at Pike for a response. 

“Well…” Pike looks around at the files spread across the table before deciding on his answer. “We’re afraid that the situation will keep escalating and, frankly, murder isn’t exactly our business.” He looks up and meets Jane’s eyes. “Word is that Abbott’s team gets results,” he says in a way that implies he doesn’t really believe it.

Jane leans forward slightly, holding Pike's gaze. It doesn’t escape Abbott’s notice that he’s moved to press closer against Lisbon.

“Well I do so rarely fail." Jane smiles and the room goes still. "Not to sound immodest, of course,” he adds as an afterthought.

Pike is caught off guard. “What do you know about catching art thieves?” he challenges. Abbott would remind him that he came to _them_ , but it’s always good for people to know what they're getting with Jane upfront, instead of easing in. 

“Nothing at all." Jane sits back in his seat and raises his teacup in salute. "Sounds like fun.”

Lisbon sighs and picks up the file in front of her.

-

Jane follows Lisbon to their corner after the briefing. He knows she’s irritated by the set of her shoulders, but she’s irritated with him most days and still loves him. It makes his world go round.

He sits on his couch with his tea and waits until she’s built up enough steam in her head to turn away from her computer. It takes less than two minutes.

Lisbon spins around in her chair. “You know I’m not a toy, right?”

“Not true, I wind you up all the time, doll.”

“Ha ha,” she deadpans and then rolls her chair closer to the couch. “What was that about with Agent Pike?” she accuses, but he’s distracted by his ring hanging off her necklace. It makes him territorial and he can’t apologize for it.

“Nothing,” he shrugs, “just wanted him to understand the hierarchy. Isn’t that what the FBI does?” She crosses her legs and it brings her body temptingly closer.

“Jane,” Lisbon admonishes, but he's preoccupied with her slim ankle and the stretch of her leg within easy reach. No one would notice if he slipped his hand under the pant leg. He understands Lisbon’s desire to keep their private lives private, he agrees, but he still likes to push her boundaries. 

“ _Patrick_.” That makes him look up. “I’m serious. I’m a federal agent. Sometimes I have to work with other agents. You don’t get to decide when you do and don’t want to share me.” Jane smiles slightly at her words. Lisbon's gotten very familiar with his faults over the years and that selfish, greedy little thing in his chest pulses brightly.

But Jane knows she has a point and he loves and respects her for her sense of duty and responsibility. 

“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll play nice with Pike. You’re not a toy.” Jane watches as her face and shoulders begin to relax. Before she can move away, he slips his hand up under her pant cuff and catches her smooth calf in his palm, pulling Lisbon even closer in her chair until her foot is resting across his knees. Her eyes go wide and her pupils dilate as he leans towards her.

“But you _are_ mine, Teresa,” Jane states, low and dark. Her eyes drop to his mouth and he watches her swallow. 

Jane needs her right now, with a fierceness that still stuns him.

“We need to go.” He sets her leg down and stands up, waiting for Lisbon to do the same. He has to concentrate on not making his desire obvious to the whole floor.

“Jane, we can’t keep doing this,” Lisbon says, but her voice is shaky and she follows right behind him. He guides her through the elevator doors with a hand at the small of her back.

-

For all her rules and objections, when they get to the airstream, Lisbon puts Jane on his back and rides him senseless.

-

“Where did Jane and Lisbon go?” Abbott asks Wylie when he walks out onto the floor looking for them. 

“Oh, ah-” Wylie looks around, “I think they went for a walk.”

Abbott stares back at Wylie’s guileless face and then shakes his head. “Imagine that,” he says to no one in particular and then decides to get more coffee.


	18. Chapter 18

Lisbon is trying to keep her eyes on Pulaski during the party, but Jane is distracting her. He keeps whispering affectionately into her ear and kissing her neck in front of their fake guests. He’s really getting a kick out of this whole ‘undercover as a couple’ gig. She’s not really doing a great job at fending him off.

“Jane, we have a job to do,” Lisbon scolds as Jane corners her in a hallway leading to a utility closet. There are no additional exit or entryways, so no cameras have been setup here, but she's not sure that Jane even considered that. 

“You have to relax, my love.” He takes her mouth in a deep kiss before she can respond. “You’re acting like a cop, I’m just trying to help you get into the role.”

“How kind,” she retorts in between kisses.

“There are agents all over the house to watch Pulaski. You just need to focus on me.” His mouth is making her forget what else she was supposed to be focused on anyway.

“Your head’s big enough.” He laughs as he kisses down her neck. 

There’s a burst of loud conversation just on the other side of their dark hallway and Lisbon remembers what she needs to be doing. She gently pushes Jane away from her, catching his hand from where it was making its way under her dress. Jane drops his head and groans in frustration.

She’s shocked into laughter. “You didn’t seriously think you were getting lucky during a sting, did you?”

“I can’t help it,” he whines. “You’re killing me in that dress, Teresa.” She looks down at the noticeable bulge in his pants.

“You picked the dress,” she smirks and presses against him teasingly. His arms encircle her waist, but before he can pull her in tighter, she kisses him quickly and then slips out of his hold. "You did this to yourself," she laughs at him and then heads back to the party to get eyes on their suspect. 


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I felt that MacKaye's line from 'Violets' perfectly echoes Jane's fear in 7.10 "Nothing Gold Can Stay" so I decided to merge the two.

_Never saw a trick that could beat a bullet._

Once MacKaye is gone, and they’ve checked in with the team, and they’ve confirmed with Pike, Wylie, _and_ Abbott separately that the inside cameras are off, Jane hurries Lisbon up to the large walk-in spa showers and presses her back against the tile while multiple shower heads rain down on them.

He feels like he needs to devour her, to hide her away so no one can take her.

_Never saw a trick that could beat a bullet._

He hooks his hands under her thighs and lifts her up the shower wall until she’s locking her legs around his hips and then he's pushing into her, losing himself inside of her.

He almost wishes the cameras were on so everyone would know how good he can make her feel. 

Afterwards they wash each other slowly, enjoying the opportunity they have.

_Never saw a trick that could beat a bullet._

Eventually they have to turn the water off. They head back to the bedroom where Jane gathers Lisbon up and holds her in his arms in the big, lush bed with the Van Gogh hanging on the wall, in the room where MacKaye put words to Jane’s greatest fear. _Never saw a trick that could beat a bullet._ He buries his face in her hair, tries to breath in her calm, steady presence.

“Jane?” she turns in his arms to look at him. She knows every side of him, his very own avenging angel that put him back together from a million shattered pieces. He’s still chipped and damaged, but whatever he is now, he belongs to Lisbon. And she to him. 

This is something Jane’s had to reconcile with himself over the last few years - the comforting, sweet love he’d shared with Angela and the fierce, consuming love he feels for Lisbon. They’re completely different - but so is he. Even the sex is different, like he’s being driven by something savage and primal every time. Like he needs every part of her and constantly.

“The way I am with you...the way I feel about you, I’ve never...it’s different. It’s different with you.” He looks at her, needing her to understand. “I can’t lose you. I wouldn’t survive it. Not again. Not you.” He needs her to keep him whole. 

“Patrick,” she whispers, terrified, “I don’t know-”

“No, no I know,” he cuts her off, not wanting her to have to apologize or explain. “And I know what your job means to you, but I also need you to understand that I _have_ to protect you. Whether that means throwing a case away, or letting a suspect walk, or just putting myself between you and a bullet, I’m going to do it. I’m not...selfless or honorable like you, Teresa. I need you to understand that.” He presses his forehead to hers and confesses, “I am not strong enough to live without you.”

He can see that she’s shaken and trying to figure out how to accept what he’s said. He tries to give her time, but it’s hard.

There are tears in her eyes when she finally asks “What do you need?” Not accepting, but understanding.

_Run away with me_ , Jane wants to say, but he knows he can’t ask that of her. “Let’s just take some time. Just a little while, go away together. Okay?”

She’s already nodding her head, wiping at the tears he didn’t realize were on his own face.

“Okay,” Lisbon says as she brings his mouth to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Did everyone else know you can listen to season 1 and 2 OST on Spotify???


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 20, time for a wedding.

After MacKaye leads them to his art stash, it doesn’t take long to wrap up the case and close the books on three outstanding homicides. The art squad takes over the rest.

Lisbon goes to Abbott and asks for an extended leave for both her and Jane . There’s no need to acknowledge the implication of that request since she was never trying to hide anything and Abbott is perceptive. Abbott asks her if everything is ok. She’s not sure yet, but she thinks it will be. “We just need some time,” she repeats Jane’s words. 

She throws random clothes into a bag, since they don’t really have a definite plan, and locks up her house. Jane meets her in the airstream and they head west out of Texas.

\- 

They head to New Mexico first, park the airstream among the fragrant sagebrush on great sweeping plains and mesas. They eat hot chile and swim in the Rio Grande. 

Then in Arizona, they explore the ancient petroglyphs and towering cacti of the arid desert, until they’re golden and freckled with sun.

They spend their days absorbed in each other.

In southern California, they catch up with the circus and spend a week slowly travelling up the state with Pete and Sam and the other carnies, helping to set up tents and feed the animals. Lisbon goes by Pepper and Jane carries little Caitlyn around on his shoulders. At night, they join the crowd of marks and watch the acts. Jane wins giant stuffed animals that they fuck on top of in their trailer. 

-

Just outside of Sacramento, Jane texts Cho, Grace, and Rigsby and asks them to be outside the courthouse in two days. He also asks Grace to help him coordinate with the Lisbon brothers.

Then he spends the next day devoted to Lisbon’s pleasure so that when he asks her to elope and be his wife, she’s too exhausted to do anything but laugh, and cry, and say yes.

Cho makes it from the airport to the courthouse steps just in time to witness, along with the Rigsbys, as a judge declares Patrick Jane and Teresa Lisbon husband and wife. Tommy, Jimmy, and Stan Lisbon cheer from Grace’s laptop. Jane slips a simple, elegant wedding ring on her finger. Nothing too gauche. Lisbon wears a flowing dress that Sam lent to her, with her hair in loose waves and her skin still sun-kissed from the desert. Jane will spend the rest of his life worshipping her.

The team leaves the courthouse to go get pizza and beer and celebrate together.

-

Even though the same issues still hang over their heads a few days later, they feel more ready to face them together. So they pack up the airstream, say goodbye to Grace and Wayne and the Rigsby children, and head back to Texas, and the FBI, and their future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those curious:
> 
> [RING](https://www.brilliantearth.com/Petite-Twisted-Vine-Diamond-Ring-\(1/8-ct.-tw.\)-White-Gold-BE2M254P/?utm_source=google&utm_medium=cpc&utm_campaign=PLA&utm_content=BE2M254P-18KW)
> 
> [DRESS](https://sayshoponline.com/products/oaklynns-floral-printing-maxi-dress?variant=31191103504497&utm_medium=cpc&utm_source=google&utm_campaign=Google%20Shopping&gclid=CjwKCAjwiaX8BRBZEiwAQQxGxz-Ej5JayAALEugb9tiX2oVOM2wIe6zMhcDvpkZW0Q19J5jAEl9HjRoC5kAQAvD_BwE)
> 
> I know it’s not very romantic, but that’s what I picture for a woman fresh off the carnival circuit and was inspired by the intro picture for this story. And I did enjoy the actual cannon wedding ring from the show, but I feel like the simpler ring is more realistic for someone carrying a badge and gun because that giant rock is gonna come right out of the setting as soon as she has to arrest someone.


	21. Chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When "Blue Bird" and "Orange Blossom Ice Cream" collide and yet it's nothing like either of those episodes :D

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I definitely borrowed some plot details from the White Collar episode "Company Man"

After several weeks with no breaks, billions of dollars and national security on the line, the FBI cuts a deal with Erica Flynn and she’s back in the country, in their custody. They need her connections to get to the quantum microprocessor prototype that was stolen from a tech firm bidding for defense contracts and is now likely to be sold to foreign contractors. 

Abbott calls Jane and Lisbon into his office. 

“She’s insisting on working directly with you Jane. According to her, no other person will do. Now the White Collar division has already teamed up with the CIA on this one, so there’s a lot of pressure to make this work.”

Lisbon has been on edge ever since she heard Erica Flynn’s name and she doesn’t like the idea of Jane working with her. “We can’t trust Flynn. She escaped from prison and fled the country to avoid murder charges.” To try and convince Abbott that her concerns are strictly professional, she adds, “and corporate espionage isn’t really our thing.”

Abbott looks at her, not convinced.

“What exactly was your relationship with this woman, Jane?” Abbott asks.

“There was no _relationship_ ,” Jane brushes off. “She just wants to have an audience to play to.”

“Sounds familiar,” Lisbon mocks him. Jane smirks back at her. 

Clearly, Abbott thinks to himself, marriage has not changed them. 

“Well, like I said, there’s a lot of pressure, so this isn’t really up for debate. White Collar has set up a meeting for you with Flynn, so you're heading to Miami.”

“Sir, why am I here? She’s not asking to work with me,” Lisbon interjects.

“Because you’re not wrong, Flynn can’t be trusted. So I’m sending you in as well, Lisbon. You’ve worked with her before, I think it’s a logical choice.” 

Abbott knows it’s not typical to keep a married couple partnered, but their marriage isn’t common knowledge, and Jane is a consultant anyway. Plus, while he knows Lisbon is an impressive detective and agent in her own right, she’s most well-known in the bureau for being ‘Jane’s handler’. Without her on this case, there’s the potential things could go sideways fast. 

“I don’t know how I feel about helping her avoid prison,” Lisbon argues.

“It’s a tradeoff, I know, but the bureau feels it’s worth it with the issues at hand.” He hands Lisbon the contact info for the agent-in-charge. “If you still have concerns, we can discuss them after your meeting,” and Abbott dismisses them.

Jane leads Lisbon out the door with a hand at the small of her back. Abbott manages to catch the “ _no other person will do_ , my ass” that Lisbon mutters and Jane’s laughter carries down the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hit up that Mentalist OST playlist on Spotify. I wrote this entire story listening to it.


	22. Chapter 22

Erica smiles when she opens the door. Patrick is on the other side, as idyllic and radiant as she remembers. 

“Patrick, it’s so good to see you,” she says honestly as he steps inside her suite. Seeing him just confirms that everything she’s working towards will be worth it. 

And then Agent Lisbon comes into view behind him. 

Erica doesn’t panic, even though it’s unexpected. Of course the FBI wouldn’t send Jane alone, he’s as much of a wild card as she is and there’s too much on the line for them. No matter, she can adjust accordingly. As long as she has Jane, she still has a hand to play. “And Agent Lisbon,” she greets cordially.

“Hello.” Erica can tell Lisbon doesn’t want to be here. She appears uncomfortable and keeps her focus more on their surroundings then the actual occupants. It’s something Erica can use in her favor to create a division.

Erica is not as informed as she would like to be, residing overseas as she’s had to. She knows that the California Bureau of Investigation came to a messy, public end. She knows Jane was involved in the dethroning. Now she can assume Lisbon was as well. 

Erica also notices the wedding ring, which is very interesting. She wonders how Jane feels about that development, remembering his previous attachment to his CBI agent. This little snag could end up working in her favor. 

She leads them over to the parlour room to sit. Erica strategically takes the couch so they are forced to separate in the remaining armchairs. 

“I had them prepare tea,” she indicates the full service laid out in front of them. It’s another tactic to ingratiate herself, though a sentimental one she’ll admit. She wants Jane to know that he’s remained in her thoughts. 

“So thoughtful,” Jane comments. 

“So the FBI, that’s quite the accomplishment.”

“What is this about Erica?” Jane interrupts. Erica knows he is suspicious of her, which is smart, but he also seems nervous. She’s not sure why yet and decides she wants to play with him some more.

“Isn’t it obvious? I need you,” she says with a sweet smile.

“Really?” He is reading her the same way she’s reading him. It’s thrilling.

Lisbon cuts in. “Ms. Flynn, if you don’t mind, I’d like to ask you a couple of questions.” 

“Of course.” Erica takes the interruption in stride. “And it’s Erica, please.”

“So tell us about the seller that contacted you.”

“His name is Wesley Kent. I met him through Symphony. He’s a program developer. Very smart, very vain.”

“And why did he reach out to you?”

“Same reason as the FBI, I suspect. My connections. Because of who I know and what I can accomplish.” Erica imbues that statement with all the significance it implies. “Kent always believed that he was never getting the recognition he truly deserved. After he... _acquired_ the prototype from Valere Systems, he thought I might be able to help him find those people who might better appreciate his efforts.”

“You mean terrorists?” Lisbon replies bluntly. Erica thinks Lisbon could benefit from some use of tact.

“When the FBI told me what was really involved, of course I was horrified.”

“And that’s why you’re working with the FBI now? Because you were horrified?” Lisbon’s sarcasm doesn’t affect Erica, but her opinion of the woman also does not improve. 

Erica looked at Jane and decided to play to his sympathies.

“No, mainly because I wanted to come back home. I missed it more than I thought I would,” she says to Jane and sees that he understands.

“You’re homesick,” Jane confirms.

“Is that so strange? Being in a foreign country, cut off from everything you know. You know how difficult it is to live like that.” She speaks to Jane alone. She knows about the death of one Sheriff McAllister and Jane’s own escape to South America. She had even thought about trying to locate him and reach out, but it proved beyond her resources at the time.

“Well I think you were born to live like that,” he teases her.

“You flatter me.” Erica reciprocates with her own teasing smile. She can see Lisbon growing tense and frustrated out of the corner of her eye. 

“When you were away, weren’t there things you missed that you would have given anything to get back?” she asks Jane again, drawing him in.

“Yeah, there were,” he agrees as he glances compulsively at Lisbon. 

Oh. 

Well...that attachment is deeper than Erica had anticipated. But she’s still certain it’s something that she can use, especially considering Lisbon’s new marital status. Jane is, after all, someone whose emotions run deep. It’s a very attractive quality. 

Lisbon still looks vexed with the whole conversation. “I can see you don’t believe me, Teresa. I just hope that in time you’ll see that I’m telling the truth.”

-

Lisbon brings them back to the topic of the prototype. Kent confirmed that he was still in Miami when he contacted Erica, but that's the closest they have on location. They need to draw him out, so the plan is for Erica to set up a meeting to introduce a potential buyer. 

“Patrick, you’ll be the buyer. No one else will be able to convince Kent,” Erica says. Jane smiles in agreement. Lisbon rolls her eyes. “Kent will insist on the place of course for his own security.” The FBI had also anticipated this, but it's still a concern since it will mean limited to no time for them to bring in backup or set up surveillance without being noticed by Kent.

Jane hums, his gaze unfocused while he thinks. “He’ll pick someplace semi-public, safety in numbers, but still discreet. He can’t risk too much travel, domestic or international, but he can’t stay at any known addresses. But his plan has been successful so far, so there’s a part of him that wants to celebrate. He’ll be at a hotel or resort, obviously not under his own name. Secluded and off-grid, but still high-end. That’s where he’ll want the meeting - he won’t want to go too far from his nest egg.”

Erica looks at him, a little bit of wonder in her eyes. “You really are the smartest man I ever met.” Jane smirks. “Well since you've got Wesley all figured out, you and I shouldn't have a problem making the buy.” Erica sets her teacup down and crosses her legs demurely. 

“No.”

There is a moment of silence as Erica pauses, not sure if she imagined Jane speaking. “No?”

“No,” Jane says again. “If I meet him with you, I seem too desperate. Kent wants to be respected by people he respects. He wants to know that he’s made it. We need to make him think he’s got a whale on the line that can truly appreciate his value.”

“What do you suggest?” She encourages to cover her uncertainty. 

“You’ll need to bring him to me. Somewhere he doesn’t feel cornered but still has an audience. The restaurant - no...the pool. There’ll be a pool where he’s staying, something big and opulent to stroke his ego. And he’ll see me as indulgent like him, but also more approachable. I’ll even be with my wife.”

There are several beats of silence.

“Wife?”

“Yes,” Jane answers with a pointed look at Lisbon. 

Erica stares and then picks up her teacup with great care.

She looks at the ring on Lisbon’s hand again. “Of course.” _Of course_. Hindsight being what it is, it's obvious now, as Erica observes the way they lean towards each other despite being in separate chairs. “It seems congratulations are in order.” Her smile stays on her face.

She is going to need to work very quickly now.

“I’m happy for you Patrick. For both of you. But especially for you. I know how much you wanted love in your life. I’m very happy you found it.” She takes a sip to play for time. “Where’s your ring, if you don’t mind me asking?” The absence of his gold wedding ring had initially given her cause for hope that he was ready to move on.

Jane shrugs and the slight anxiety from before appears. “We were spontaneous. Still some things to sort out.”

Erica relaxes. Of course. The attachment may not be as strong as it appears. 

Her smile grows a little wider.

“Of course. How romantic.” 

-

They discuss Jane’s new plan and the expected course of action. Erica will make contact with Kent this afternoon and the FBI will be listening since all of the lines in and out of her room are being recorded. They expect Kent will want to unload his product as soon as possible.

Erica trails behind Jane and Lisbon to see them out of her room. Lisbon’s phone rings and she walks out the door without a backward glance in order to answer it privately. Jane turns back to Erica.

“What is this really about, Erica?” he asks again. 

She smiles, enjoying his repeated attentions despite his new marital status. “I told you, I wanted to come home.”

“Yes, but there’s something else.”

“You’re wrong, but thank you for suspecting me. Makes me feel very interesting.” She looks up at him from lowered lashes. “I know how much you enjoy interesting.”

He shares a small, indulgent smile with her and then heads out the door after Lisbon.

-

Once the elevator doors have closed behind them, Lisbon hangs up the phone.

“Do you think she bought it?” Lisbon asks nervously.

“Of course she did, come here.” Jane pulls her into his arms and leans down to kiss her soundly. After a minute he pulls away from her mouth, but keeps his arms wrapped around her. “You were very convincing,” he accuses, scrutinizing the upset in the lines of her face. He knows what’s causing the tension and doesn’t like it.

“Well it was hard to forget that you two actually had a thing,” Lisbon finally admits.

“Lisbon,” Jane sighs. “It was one kiss. And it didn’t mean anything,” he tries to stress.

“Don’t do that. It meant something at the time,” she argues back.

Jane sighs again in frustration. He doesn’t want to discredit her instinct, but he also doesn’t want her to doubt herself or their relationship. He had told Lisbon about the kiss because he didn’t want Erica to use it as a weapon against her, and he had wanted to reassure her well in advance of their meeting to try and avoid this very reaction.

“Okay, you’re right. It did mean something at the time, _but_ ,” he emphasizes when she tenses in his arms, “it was never going to amount to anything. I didn’t want it to.” He crouches down to catch her gaze. “I made a lot of dumb decisions back then, remember?” he teases her lightly.

Lisbon narrows her eyes, trying to let go of the hurt she felt when Jane had told her about his past with Erica. She knows it's not really fair, since she has a past of her own.

“Of course I remember. I usually had to fix them,” Lisbon mutters, but the corner of her mouth is lifted in a small smile. She wants to let the past stay in the past.

Jane feels her relax again in his hold and he smiles in relief. He kisses her forehead, and then the little smirk on the side of her lips, and then he takes her mouth in a deeper kiss. 

The elevator bell finally forces them to separate several minutes later.

“Where is your ring anyway?” Lisbon asks as they walk through the lobby. An agent sitting in the lounge nods to them as they pass. 

Jane reaches into the inside pocket of his suit jacket and pulls out the ring that Lisbon purchased in Sacramento. It’s white gold, with a wide band- completely different from his other ring, just like his relationship with Lisbon is completely different. Lisbon had left her necklace - with his attached ring - behind in the rental car so they could avoid Erica’s suspicion until she had taken their bait.

Jane slides Lisbon’s ring onto his finger and then reaches for her hand.

They walk out together into the Miami sun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case anyone was dying to know what Jane’s ring looked like, [here](https://www.dellafora.com/products/10K-White-Gold-6mm-half-round-comfort-fit-wedding-bands) you go.


	23. Chapter 23

Kent gives Erica the location an hour before the established meeting time. This would be problematic, except Jane had identified the exact resort the day before. Instead, "Mr. & Mrs. Paloma" are checked into the Blue Bird waterfront suite with time to freshen up, cover identities established in the resort's system well in advance. It’s a 5-star resort several miles away from the closest city with a private stretch of beach, a “digital device-free environment” policy, and an infinity-edge pool. Although they are not able to send in a full-scale team in case Kent is watching, the FBI is able to plant a few agents in key locations near the lobby, pool, and courtyard.

It's a solid plan, but Jane is beginning to have his doubts because he's staring at Lisbon’s bathing suit laid out on their bed. 

It’s white. And small.

“You’re wearing something over this, right?”

Jane's in light linen pants and a button down shirt with sunglasses in hand, exuding the air of a man of wealth and leisure.

But he’s going to need Lisbon to wear something more concealing, otherwise this whole operation is going to be blown due to the fact that Jane will be extremely distracted by his barely-clad wife.

Lisbon walks into the bedroom. She’s wearing more eye makeup than usual and the effect is mesmerizing.

“Well yeah, I was going to wear this too.” She holds up a sheer white beach cover. Jane both loves it and hates it and fears for the success of this case. He breaths out slowly.

“Maybe I should head up now, otherwise we’re not going to be leaving this room anytime soon.” 

Lisbon’s eyes light up in pleasure and she blushes. Jane doesn’t know why she is still so surprised by how much he wants her, but he adores it.

It's a struggle, but he leaves the room to let her finish getting ready. 

-

Jane is laying out in a private cabana, overlooking the jeweled ocean waters, when he decides that this is paradise. Lisbon is moving towards him like something divine in the barest scraps of white fabric with a wedding ring on her finger and there is nothing as clear in his head as this moment. 

The breeze is blowing Lisbon's gossamer beach cover around her legs when she steps into the shade of their cabana. She sets a book and clutch - where Jane is certain a gun is hidden - down on the lounge beside him, but before she can sit down, Jane reaches for her.

“Jane,” she warns him lightly, but she moves her leg over to straddle him. He feels that familiar possessive fury taking hold and runs his hands up her bare legs to rest on her hips.

“Keep me company,” he says as he runs his fingers under the thin ties of her suit bottoms. 

Lisbon leans down over him. “You have to be ready for Kent,” she whispers against his lips before kissing him softly.

“You’re distracting me,” Jane murmurs and pulls her back down for another kiss. And another one.

The attendant drops off the whiskey Jane ordered, along with a glass of champagne for Lisbon.

“You’re certainly getting into this role,” Lisbon teases.

Jane’s hands slide continuously up and down her legs. “It’s not hard.” He grins wickedly up at her. “But give me a minute.”

Lisbon laughs. “There are agents watching,” she says, but leans down again to kiss him anyway.

Before Jane can try to convince her that they can be discreet, he sees Erica approaching with a slim, tall man. He taps Lisbon’s hip to signal the arrival and she relaxes further on top of him, laying across his chest and reaching for her champagne. 

Jane is bringing them back here when there’s no criminal activity underway.

“Patrick, I see you’re enjoying the view already,” Erica greets them as she approaches the relative privacy of the cabana with Kent in tow. 

“Absolutely,” he replies and conspicuously slides his hand down Lisbon’s lower back. She shivers faintly against him and Jane has to swallow against his own reaction.

“I’d like to introduce you to my friend, if we can steal you away.”

Jane has to remind himself to focus and he looks Kent over. He’s in his late 30s, with sandy blonde hair and small, brown eyes. Jane reads the determined set to his mouth, the confidence in his eyes, but also sees the slight anxiety drawing up his shoulders. Worker bee, tired of being overlooked, wanted to play with the big dogs. Capable certainly, but arrogant. And now beginning to feel overwhelmed at the position he’s found himself in. 

An easy mark. 

“Why don’t you go enjoy the water, darling,” Jane drawls. Lisbon moves off of him, but Jane still takes the opportunity to touch as much of her as possible in the process; brushing her shoulder, arms, legs; extending his hand out to slide his fingers through hers before Lisbon grabs her clutch - and the weapon inside - and leaves the cabana. 

Jane watches her slip her feet into the water for a second before he turns back to Erica and Kent. “Take a seat.” Jane indicates the couches and lounges around him and makes a point of staying reclined on his own. Erica spreads out regally across from Jane.

“You seem to be pretty well entrenched for a location I only sent an hour ago,” Kent comments suspiciously, still standing.

“I keep a suite in permanent reserve here for when I need a quick change of scenery.” Kent’s eyes widen minutely in grudging admiration. “It looks like we share similar tastes.” Jane can see Kent’s transition to pride as he eats up his recognition. 

Kent takes a seat and nods his head towards Lisbon.

“It is quite a view,” Kent smirks.

Jane’s teeth clench but he keeps a smile on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Obviously the _Blue Bird_ scenery has been completely changed since I needed something a little more bougie.


	24. Chapter 24

Erica makes an easy introduction between the two men and then watches as Jane effortlessly enthralls Kent. After several minutes watching Kent trying to emulate Jane's posture, she decides she's no longer needed and excuses herself to leave them to talk. She goes to join Lisbon by the edge of the pool. 

Erica was a little startled by Jane and Lisbon's display earlier, but Jane was ever the showman. And since Kent was visibly impressed by the entire setting and act, Erica can admit that the ploy worked. Now only one other little obstacle stands in her way, but she has already determined how best to deal with the issue of Lisbon and Jane’s relationship.

Lisbon’s legs are treading lazily in the water and she’s holding a glass of champagne, but Erica can tell she has not consumed any of it and her body is turned to keep the two men under the cabana in her periphery.

“Mind if I join you?” Erica asks. She’s also dressed accordingly in a tasteful black roman plunge one-piece. She may not acknowledge the attention she draws, but that doesn't mean she isn't aware and doesn't enjoy it. 

Lisbon regards her wearily but eventually nods her head in invitation. Erica sits down and also dips her legs in the cool water. She leans back on her hands and tilts her face up to the sun. The sky is bright and clear and she simply enjoys being warmed through for several minutes. It reminds her of the Amalfi coast, where she plans to be again soon. She knows Jane will enjoy it as well.

“I hope you don’t mind me saying so, but I’m very happy that you and Patrick have found each other.” She looks over at Lisbon. Lisbon looks back skeptically. “Patrick likes to pretend that he’s this lone wolf. He’s needed someone in his life ever since his wife died. Thank you for being there for him.”

Erica’s words are carefully chosen and are used to imply the relationship that _she_ and Jane have shared, that Lisbon has done _her_ a favor in looking out for him. The tense look that comes over Lisbon’s face confirms she’s hit her mark. 

This is very easy and Erica starts to question what Jane ever saw in the agent. 

“I also sense some tension between you and I.” She holds Lisbon’s gaze confidently. “And I really don’t want that. You have nothing to worry about.”

“Why would I worry?” Lisbon asks hesitantly.

“Did Patrick not say anything?” Erica asks innocently and enacts a look of surprise.

“About what?” There’s suspicion edging into Lisbon’s tone. Erica smiles to herself.

“I should have known, so typical. Men like to pretend like the past never happened.” She gives Lisbon a long, meaningful look and lets her draw her own conclusions. “We’re the ones who remember.” And Erica does remember. She remembers Jane’s soft, gentle lips, his careful touch. She wonders if he’s as tender with Lisbon. 

Lisbon’s eyes are pained. Erica’s game is won. “I shouldn’t have said anything. Please forgive me.”

-

Jane knows what Lisbon and Erica are discussing without having to actually hear the conversation, but while he can read the staged exaggeration in Lisbon's reactions, there's still some truth to them. He doesn't like it and it's making him lose patience with Kent.

Jane and Kent have been alluding to and carefully talking around the topic of a deal, as one does with stolen top-secret merchandise so that nothing about this exchange is truly incriminating, but Jane quickly decides that he’s not going to draw this con out anymore. “Wesley, I can see that you’re a self-made guy like me. I respect that. I _admire_ it.” Kent sits up a little taller under the praise. “So let me give you this piece of advice," Jane inclines his head as if sharing a secret and Kent leans in, "a worthy man makes his own fortune with a good decision.”

Jane holds out his hand to Kent. Kent considers less then a minute and then he shakes Jane’s hand in agreement.

“Good man! Alright, let’s order a drink. We’ll let Erica sort out details for us.” They need Kent to hand over the R&D documents to confirm he actually has the working processor and isn't just selling a pipe dream. The FBI will be charging him regardless, but this way they can take him in with evidence in hand. 

A wide, victorious smile is practically cracking Kent's face in half and he's buoyant with the weight of decision lifted from his shoulders. He’s feeling confident again, stretching his arms out wide across the top of the rattan. A new attendant brings another whiskey at Jane’s cue and Kent takes an indulgent sip, looking over to where Erica and Lisbon are still seated at the edge of the water.

“Erica says you’re the smartest man she ever met,” Kent remarks.

Jane gives a noncommittal hum, also looking over. He is trying to mentally will Lisbon to look back at him, but she’s not cooperating. 

“Never heard her say that about anyone else.” Kent takes another sip from his whiskey, rubbing his lips together and enjoying the luxury of it. “You had her too, right?”

Jane slowly looks over at him and knows Kent won’t do well in prison. He is glad for that.

\- 

Erica escorts Kent away with an enticing smile to presumably get the R&D and discuss the transfer. Unfortunately for Kent, the FBI will be cutting his celebration short.

Jane leaves the cabana to join Lisbon. She doesn’t look up at him.

“Lisbon,” he starts, but Lisbon interrupts him.

“Jane I’m not upset, really,” but she’s still looking out over the water instead of at him.

Jane sits down beside her, facing away from the water and making Lisbon his sole focus. “I don’t believe you,” he says quietly. He brushes her hair back over her shoulder. 

Lisbon turns to face him. There are tight lines around her eyes. “Okay, but it’s not for the reason you think.” She brushes a stray lock of hair away from her face and tries to gather her composure. “I just don’t like having to hear about whatever history you two shared, that’s all,” she says like she’s trying to brush away this conversation as well.

Jane considers her for a minute and then reaches over and takes her hand.

“That first case we worked together - well, I should say that you forced me to work with you," Jane teases lightly, "you told me it must be a process not to look like a bum.” Lisbon looks confused at the abrupt change of topic. “That was the first time I’d smiled in almost a year.” He smiles now at the memory. “And then you spent the next several years putting me back together into a functional human being, always right there with me - working with me, or defending me, or fighting with me." Lisbon smiles grudgingly. "And one time you even helped me rob a casino.” Lisbon is startled into laughter and Jane grins, proud of himself. 

He raises his other hand to cradle the side of her face, rubbing his thumb along her cheek. “Whatever _history_ Erica and I may have had...Teresa, it isn’t even a footnote compared to what you mean to me.” Lisbon watches him with shining emerald eyes, trying to swallow back her emotions.

Lisbon looks back out over the water quickly, blinking away tears before she looks back at him and takes a shaky breath. "You mean the same to me, you know,” she whispers and Jane kisses her hungrily. They're never able to do this by halves. Jane devours her, sliding his tongue along hers, groaning roughly when Lisbon bites his bottom lip.

“I love you so much, sweetheart,” Jane rasps in between kisses. Lisbon doesn't try to stop the tears slipping down her cheek this time and instead seeks out Jane’s mouth again, too in love and overwhelmed with it to answer, and they lose themselves in each other for a while.

Lisbon is startled by water splashing up at them when Jane tries to pull her away from the pool and into his lap. Abruptly she remembers that they're still in public and she's faintly embarrassed, but it looks like any agents have followed after Erica and Kent and the few resort guests nearby are more preoccupied with themselves. 

Jane is trailing his lips along her jaw and Lisbon tilts her head to press a kiss to his mouth, but then quickly pulls away before he can deepen it. Jane follows after her anyway, pressing his mouth against any bare skin in reach, grabbing her hand when she tries to hold him off and instead kissing her palm and fingertips before moving to her shoulder. Lisbon laughs and flicks water at him to break his focus. 

"Come on, Romeo. We still have a job to do."


End file.
